Nobody stays dead long
by bunn2007
Summary: 3 parts.When Chris dies his cousin comes back to save him.Who's her father & how will that affect Phoebe?Later, how does Piper's death figure into the whole mess?And what happens two familiar faces come to help? Finally, is the future saved?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

or their characters. However I do

own the story, idea, and all O.Cs

Prologue

Future

2027

A girl stood in a spacious room. Her eyes were covered in a thick haze. A man stood in front of her tapping his foot impatiently. Her eyes shifted into a clear deep blue. "Damn," she whispered to herself in awe.

"What did you see?" he demanded.

"That you don't have leverage over me!" she spat.

"What does that mean?"

"He's dead. He died trying to protect _you_ from getting killed! So there you go, you've finally killed your little brother! Are you happy now?" He smiled; she shuddered. "I'm leaving."

"Where to?" He magically tried to choke her. Her shield went up. It was something she picked up from him. He wished she hadn't. Otherwise, he could've controlled or killed this nuisance already. "What about your sister or your cousin?"

"They're your cousins, too!" She reminded him.

"Loyalties get you killed!" He yelled.

"Yeah, well, they're gone, now. I've changed their memories, appearances, ages, auras, _families_! They're gone, Wyatt." She demonstrated this by blowing up the nearest thing in the room. It was a defenseless mirror. They were everywhere he was. She often wondered why the hell evil and vanity went together so well. The shards shattered to the floor. Her voice grew quieter. "They're gone, just like everybody else. You've destroyed us all. This," she motioned toward the space surround her, "is all your fault. And _you_ don't even give a damn! You know why I won't kill you?"

"Because you can't?" Wyatt offered.

"No, because he wouldn't want me to." She shimmered out.

Present

2004

Instead of Spin City

Gideon, a rogue Elder, orbed into an alternate reality, then to a demonic hell. "Cole Turner?" He asked a very disheveled man.

He had steaks of grey all throughout his now lengthened hair and beard. Dark semi-circles hung below his red weary eyes. Yet, his face shadowed the handsome man he once was. His eyes still held the same leery defiance that he had had, showing that he was not yet broken. "Who's asking?

"Someone willing to get you out of here," Gideon answered cryptically.

"What if I don't want out?" Cole challenged.

"I can get you power."

"I don't want it."

"Riches?"

"What part of 'no' do you _not_ understand?"

"What if I threatened your witch?

Cole's eyes flashed. "I don't have a witch," he answered wistfully.

"I could get her for you."

"It wouldn't really be her. Now, if you'd mind, I'm late for torture." He turned on his heel to leave.

"Look, I don't care. I can bring you back regardless of what you want." Cole stood there speechless. "Yes, I can do that, you know."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to kill a witch."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"If I do this one thing once, you'll leave me alone for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes."

"Fine."


	2. Back from the Grave Chaps 1 to 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or their characters. However I do own the story, idea, and all O.Cs (This goes for the whole story too!)

A/N:

Hi! Thank-you to everybody who is reading! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I know that's not an excuse, but please bare with me here as I figure out how to use this system. I'm so sorry that I've had trouble posing this. Hopefully, next time I won't. Also, I know I write pretty short chapters so I'll post 2-4 chapters at a time. I'm thinking that I'll post every Friday or so and I will try to stick with it. I should also tell you that this is a three-part story. I'll make a big deal when I make it to the next part.

And one more thing: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Back From the Grave

Chap. 1

Present

2004

Instead of Spin City

She shimmered into Wyatt's room. Chris was hovering over his older brother's crib silently watching him. She happily hugged him tight. "I can't believe that's him! He looks so...not evil," she whispered in amazement.

Chris whirled around, "Kat?"

"Yeah, hey cuz!" She beamed, "long time, no see."

He backed away. "The last time some one cam back from the future they stripped me of my powers and brought me back."

"Dude, we're family."

"She was my fiancée," he snapped back.

"I know. I'm sorry for your..." she began to offered her condolences, but stopped short at his frown After a pause, she said, "He didn't send me. I want you stay as long as you need, but I'm here to help. No offense, but you need it."

"I don't need any help. He's my brother and I'll be the one who cleans up his mess."

"You don't understand. I know things you don't." She noticed the harsh glare. "Fine, I won't stay here permanently, but I do have to stay a bit because I need warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Warn him of what?" Piper asked standing in the doorframe.

"_Aunt Piper?_" Kat exclaimed in disbelief, "Oh my G-d!" She rushed over embracing her in a big hug. "You're so _young_! And so are you Chris!" She grinned as she patted Piper's stomach. "Hello, baby Chris!" Chris put his head in his hands to cover his embarrassment.

"Chrrriiisss... who is this?" Piper asked dazed.

"Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself properly! My name is Kat and I'm your niece from the future."

"Oh, well, that explains it," She said shortly.

"I'm home!" Phoebe yelled from downstairs in the foyer. Immediately, Kat perked up and gave Chris a questioning look. He nodded, so she took off for downstairs.

She raced towards Phoebe, practically mowing her down. She threw her arms around her refusing to let go for fear of her suddenly disappearing. "Oh mom! I've missed you so much!" cried Kat happily. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Phoebe was initially shocked but not really surprised. She often wondered about the daughter she had seen in her vision quest. It must have been one horrible future for two of their kids to come back from the future.

Chris was slowly following his cousin. He was leading an ill looking Piper down the stairs. By the time they reached the main floor, Kat was crying uncontrollably. Phoebe silently begged Chris for some kind of a push in the right direction.

Chris shrugged. He watched her mother doing the same thing he always did. He felt his doubt instantly wash away. He knew it was the same Kat he had been forced to baby-sit in the future he hoped wouldn't happen. Wyatt would've never sent someone so emotional in to assassinate him. He would've programmed her and the whole mission would've been strictly search and destroy. No, this was the girl that he never knew how to comfort. This was the inconsolable girl that would bathe his shoulder in tears for hours. This was the girl he used to pat her back telling her things would be ok. She would never betray him.

Phoebe ran her hand through her daughter's hair soothingly. She whispered, "Shhh...it's ok. I'm here now. Everything's all right." She was amazed. All of a sudden, she went from searching for her future husband to comforting her daughter who couldn't have been a day younger than 15. She thought of her father. For the spilt second she had a good look of her she was instantly reminded of someone. She just didn't know who.

At that moment, Cole shimmered in. He was looking for his mark. The Elder told him if he did this, he'd never be bothered again. It wasn't like he enjoyed hell, who would? It was just so much better than living. It didn't cross his mind that his search would have brought him to the manor, but it did. He charged up an energy ball and moved into striking position. His mark was hugging Phoebe. He blissfully remembered his time with her.

Chris tapped on Piper's shoulder pointing out Cole. "Oh my G-d, Cole!" Piper yelled. She raised her hands to blow him up.

Cole cursed himself for not paying better attention to who else was in the room. He prepared to be blown up. He didn't care it was a win/win for him, either way he could go back to hell. Instead, his essence was scattered and he reformed. 'Damn,' he thought. He was about to shimmer out so he could formulate a better plan when, "Don't!" His mark warned. She turned around slowly withdrawing her arms from Phoebe. What he saw shocked him.

Chap. 2

Phoebe saw something her eyes couldn't believe. Standing in front of her was he demonic ex-husband back from the dead and he was going to kill her daughter. Then, she realized something even less possible.

Everything in his body told him to get out of there, but he was transfixed staring at her. It wasn't possible. Staring back at him was a teenaged girl that looked a hell of a lot like him. She had his blue eyes and defiant gaze to match it. She had his cocky posture and powerful stance that called the room's attention to her when she entered, but that could've been her mother's beauty he wasn't sure which.

In spite of all that, she had Phoebe written all over her. She had what could only be assumed as Phoebe's natural hair color, a chestnut brown w/ blondish highlights, and soft face w/ Phoebe's understanding. What stuck out the most though was the hurt in her eyes when she saw the energy ball, as if she was expecting something else.

Everybody in the room knew Kat was Phoebe and Cole's daughter. Nobody moved, almost as if Piper had frozen them in their places. Cole's energy ball was still there, but long forgotten and Kat's tears were long dry. When she spoke, everything began again.

"Dad," she breathed with a small glimmer of hope. In terror of what had just been confirmed, he shimmered out, Phoebe dashed up stairs went, and Piper went after her. Kat didn't notice Phoebe or Piper's disappearances. To her it was almost natural for them to be gone, but she desperately called out to her father. "Dad!!" She was hurt and angry, but she understood. What had she expected? He just got out of hell, again. However, this time it was only to kill a witch and it didn't matter who, as long as he could go back to hell. He didn't want anything to do with her mother and, most likely, her. She crumpled to the floor sobbing.

Chap. 3

In the sunroom, Chris sat in a chair by the couch watching his cousin sleep. It had been only an hour since Kat shimmered into Phoebe's life and Cole had tried to murder her. Then they both abandoned her again. Chris was the only one left to comfort her just like always.

She was lying in fetal position on the couch. "Leave me. Just like everybody else. Go!"

"Kat..."

"No, Chris," she sniffled. "I came back to this time to help you, but I knew she'd be here. In this time, she's _supposed_ to love me. Now, that Dad's back..." she pull herself tighter. "Just leave me."

He tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder when she put her shield up. "Fine. I'm going to go see Paige."

In the back of a Starbucks®, sipping her coffee sat Paige w/ her latest date. It wasn't going to well. He was 15 minutes late, hadn't apologized, and then disappeared in the bathroom for 10 minutes. If she hadn't known any better, she'd say that he was having a demonic attack at home.

"So, Ryan, what do you do for a living?" She asked.

"Well, right now, I'm kinda looking. You know how the economy is."

"Yeah..." She looked off into the distance. 'Note to self: meeting people at bars is not the way to go.' At that moment, she saw Chris and motioned him over, "Hey Chris!"

"Hi Paige. We have a demon-" He started but noticed who was sitting across, "-stration, we have a demonstration for you at home." He turned to the guy, "It's Ryan, right?"

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked.

"My nephew," Paige answered.

"Nice to see you. Paige, we need to get home."

"Ok. I'm sorry I have to go like this."

"No that's ok," he frowned as he lifted his head slightly as if he heard something. "You know what? I have to go, too."

Paige followed Chris outside. Chris watched him look around and orb away. He smiled. "That's Ryan Hall, right?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be accepting a second date, though. He was kind of rude."

"You should give him another chance someday. Nice guy."

"Unless you're going to tell me he's my future husband or something..."

"I wouldn't say something like that. Future consequences."

Paige cocked an eyebrow. "So what did you plan on telling me?" Chris was hesitant. "Oh come on it can't be that bad. As long as Phoebe's not a mermaid again it's nothing."

"She's not, but...um... it's worse. My cousin came back and so did Cole."

"Oh no."

"That's not even the half of it. See he's her father and he was brought back to kill her."

"Oh no."

"And Phoebe's crying, but Mom's trying to calm her down. I think she may need help because you didn't see how upset she was. Kat, my cousin, has probably cried herself to sleep by now, so if you see a girl crawled up on the couch you know why."

"Can a girl go on a date without her house becoming a daytime drama?"

"Probably not in our house."

tbc...

A/N: Thanks again! Please R & R!


	3. Back from the Grave Chaps 4 to 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

or their characters. However I do

own the story, idea, and all O.Cs

A/N: Hi again! Thanks to Love Angel 1705, hope master23, ilovedrew88, CuteLittleBritt, Holly, and Christine Marquez for reviewing! Plus, thanks to anyone else who read it. I'm glad you all liked it. I'm flattered.

Christine Marquez: I've never read a Phoebe abandons her daughter story. So I don't know if there's more criteria than the obvious. Personally, I don't think it is. Phoebe's non-existence in Kat's life isn't really a main issue, but it comes up and it'll be explained eventually. Also, you know the reason why you couldn't get to the other chapter? It sometimes takes up to 24 hours to show. I didn't know that. So, yeah, that's why.

ilovedrew88: Yeah, I agree, it does suck that Chris dying really didn't have too much effect on the future. However, I never actually believed that Gideon was the one to really turn Wyatt. I think the writers needed a get out of jail free card and saw Gideon as an opportunity.

Chap. 4

In the morning, Kat awoke to the sound of the blender. Chris told her that she had slept all nigh on the couch. She merely grunted while absent-mindedly looking around the kitchen. Chris was making her 'remedy for everything'. It consisted of peeled oranges and bananas, a scoop of vanilla ice cream, and a cup of Mountain Dew. She grunted thanks as she grabbed the newspaper.

He slid into the seat across from her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

As far as she was concerned, he was the best older cousin ever. However, when it came to asking stupid questions he was king. She glared.

Phoebe walked in cautiously. She didn't want to attack or be attacked. She put toast in the toaster and started the coffee. She was relieved when they didn't say anything. She sat at the head of the table between both Chris and her daughter. Nobody said a word. They both sat there drinking something odd and reading the paper. Phoebe realized that in the confusion that was last night she never found out her daughter's name.

"I wish that once, just once, these damn things would tell me something useful!" She slammed the newspaper onto the table and pointed to the horoscopes. "Someone will give you false business advice? As if? You know what you should do, Mom? Write them! Then they'd be more accurate!"

"Kat! You're a _seer_ you don't _need_ to read horoscopes," argued Chris.

"Yeah...well, it'd be nice to have a decent heads up every once and awhile. Plus, it's not like I can see _all_." She shot back.

As they continued to argue it became clear to Phoebe, this was an argument they had often. She also made a mental note that her daughter's name was Kat. "Why would you wanna see all? Wouldn't that take away all the fun in life?" She butted in.

"What fun?" She scoffed. "...All I know is that'd it take away the pain," Kat added quietly piercing Phoebe's heart. She didn't know what to say. The three sat there silently. Piper and Paige drifted in as Kat called for the ingredients of her shake. They shimmered to her. Nonchalantly she made them magically unpeel and pour itself into the cup, whereas they blended without splattering anywhere.

"Whoa. Where'd ya get that kinda power from?" Paige asked.

"Weren't our children supposed to be _less_ powerful than us?" Piper mused.

"Yeah, and Wyatt was supposed to be a girl," Chris reminded them sarcastically.

"So were you, _Miss _Chris," Kat mocked.

"Seriously, though, where'd ya get that kinda power from?"

"It's a long story."

Phoebe sighed resignedly. "We've got time."

"Mom..." Kat whined.

"Kat..."Phoebe warned.

"You won't like it. It has to do with Dad."

"I figured. Spill," Phoebe said firmly.

Chap. 5

"He's invincible-again." Paige groaned. Piper and Phoebe shot her a look that if looks could kill, Paige would've been dead, buried, dug up, revived, and killed again. Kat just hung her head. She knew this wasn't anything that they wanted to hear, especially all that had happened to them in her parents' last year and a half. She was unwanted.

"Sweetie, continue, please." Phoebe placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My par-" Kat reconsider her choice of words. "You," she nodded towards Phoebe, "and Dad-Cole- used to tell me that his mark-me- was-is a very powerful witch and his 'boss' needed her-me dead. There was-is only one demon powerful enough to kill her-me- and that was-is him." Kat tried to explain but ended up getting herself confused. She thought for a moment before continuing. "The thought was that if he tried to kill me you wouldn't be able to forgive him for that on top of...other things and I wouldn't be born. End of story; end of threat. They couldn't lose. However, as far as I'm concerned...well, I'm here.

Eventually you two will fall in love-again. You'll get married-again. Then, you'll have me-not again." She smirked slightly. Seeing the look of dread on the sisters' faces, she continued. "I was born on a spiritual nexus to an invincible demon and a Charmed One. Hell, I've got power. In fact, I can mimic others and make up my own powers. In all honesty, I have _unlimited_ power. To add the cherry on top of it, I'm a seer. Not just any seer, but a very strong seer. I can see when ever, where ever, who ever- whatever I want as long as The Powers That Be don't block it," Kat summed up.

"We got married? Phoebe asked.

Kat sighed, "Yes."

"And we had you?"

"_Yes_," she rolled her eyes.

"Do you have siblings?" Phoebe's voice turned eager.

Kat raised a brow. She hadn't expected this reaction. Maybe, just maybe, she was wanted. "Um...yeah."

"How many?"

"Two. I have one older brother, but he's much older. He's even older than Wyatt. And I have a little sister."

"Older than Wyatt?" Piper repeated, exchanging a quick glance with Paige.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I think that's enough Q&A for now," Chris got up briskly changing the subject.

"Wait a moment. We have a few more questions," Paige said.

"No," He put his foot down. Kat nodded in appreciation. "We can play 20 questions later. I think you and I should go discuss the future," Chris stated.

Kat gulped the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down on the table. "Yes, sir!" She saluted him mockingly. Chris rolled his eyes.

Chap. 6

"So what's the problem?" Chris asked.

"Wyatt," Kat nonanswered.

"What else is new?"

"Chris, you don't need to be bitter. He was turned evil and it's not his fault. Actually, you kinda made some progress, unfortunately, not enough. So, I came back to give you push in a different direction."

He wondered why her voice held such sadness. Maybe she wasn't telling him something he speculated. "What kind of progress?"

"Well, he's still powerful and ruthless, but he has human emotions again and he's loosing his grip-"

"On reality," Chris finished.

"No," Kat casually answered. "He lost that a long time ago. He's loosing his grip in the _Underworld_. I don't know how, but somehow Luc's getting the upper hand. Remember the faction you started?"

"Yeah, but don't remember how many people died? The whole thing was suicidal."

"Yes, except it _worked_ didn't it? Look at _when_ we are Chris. We couldn't have done that without the rest of the group. In fact, we a made a second one it's better and easier. Plus, people want Wyatt gone so badly they'll do _anything_. Once you left, many others did too. They joined Luc."

"That's the stupidest thing of I've ever heard."

"Exactly. What they don't realize is that once Wyatt is overturned, he'll take over. The world is going to be over run by demons."

"And they're Source," Chris sighed.

Kat nodded, "Luc, The Spawn of All Evil, himself. If you thought Wyatt was bad..."

Chris shuddered. "How do we stop him?"

"Simply? The Power of Three."

"We have 2 versions of our own."

"Yes, we do and I understand that we are pretty powerful, but _we_ are _not_ the Charmed Ones. We are the Charmed Ones _kids_. Prue and Piper are much too young to be dragged into this. I won't have them suffer like we did. I've sent them off they're safe and _no one_ will ever find them."

"_You did what?_"

"You weren't around; you don't get any say in what I had to do to keep them safe from _your_ brother. He and Luc obviously won't help us fight themselves. No matter how many self-destructive qualities they may have inherited from the sisters, they're not stupid. That leaves us with the Power of Two of the Second Generation, _real scary _Chris."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Save the Charmed Ones and the world," Kat whispered. Then, barely audible, added, "We're gonna need our dads' help."


	4. Author's note for the confused

Thanks, ilovedrew88 for telling me about the confusion. You're not slow I didn't explain it properly. Nobody should have to suffer for not speaking Melissa (my native tongue). It's a very rare talent. I didn't say who they were at all, but for those of you interested Prue is Kat's younger sister and Piper is Paige's kid. Next, I kinda hinted who Luc was but I never really said and the thing is that I can only summarize what I said before. So, I'm going to repeat the hints and you can guess, but I'm not answering.

Source/Cole and Phoebe were going to have a baby.

Kat has an older brother who's older than Wyatt is.

Luc is the Spawn of All Evil.

When Chris made the Power of Three of their own comment, Kat told that Luc and Wyatt wouldn't help them vanquish themselves.

Ok. So, that's it and you won't hear anything more about him until the end of the second part, but I wanted to set the record straight now.

Also, I know Chaps. Four to Six were filled with boring exposition, but please R&R anyway.

Thanks Again!


	5. Back from the Grave Chaps 7 to 9

Hi again! It's me. Thanks to ilovedrew88, hmd6, and others who have read.

ilovedrew88: I'm glad you're following now. Please always ask me if you need clarification. Like I said before not everybody speaks Melissa. Except Holly (hdm6) kinda does, but that's because us and our families hang out too much.

Everybody: Action picks up from here on out until the second part. Please R&R if you like or you hate or anything in-between!

Chap 7

Chris orbed up to the elders in search for Leo, but found Gideon instead. "Leo is very busy right now. I'll tell him that you stopped by. Goodbye." As he spoke, Gideon pushed him in the opposite direction.

"I can wait. Would you stop pushing me?"

"I know what your cousin wants to do, Chris. Your mother hasn't told your father who you are, yet, and I can't have you go telling him, either. So, no you can't wait. _Goodbye_."

"Whoa wait a minute, there. How do you know? And why not?" Chris protested annoyed and offended.

"I'm a very observant Elder. Leo can do a lot of good up here. If he knows about you, he'll leave."

Chris held his gaze before he orbed out. He had moved to the part of Elder land that Gideon had been pushing him away from. "Leo!" Chris called.

Gideon orbed behind him. "What part of 'no' do you _not_ understand?"

"All of it. Leo!"

Gideon grabbed Chris and orbed him into the Underworld.

Just then, Leo walked where Chris and Gideon had stood. He thought he'd heard Chris call for him. Thinking that he was hearing things, he walked away.

Chap 8

He was somewhere in the Underworld she knew that much. Something moved; she froze it. "Dad?" She asked the thing in the shadows, but it was just some demon. Now, that she was in the Underworld she could get a better sense of location.

Instead, she got a premonition of the past. Her eyes changed into an opaque color. Kat watch as her mother and aunt came down the manor stairs. They looked even younger than they did in this time. It must've been from a few years back.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Piper.

"I don't know, kill innocents?" Phoebe suggested.

"No! I mean about Prue. How are we supposed to find her now without the Book?"

"Shouldn't you be mourning the loss of your beloved Leo?" said Phoebe sarcastically.

"Oh, Phoebe, I'm serious!" She brushed off. "That was one pissed off priestess and if she kills Prue, she takes the evil Power of Three with her."

Phoebe agreed. "Good point. We have to find Prue. Wait a minute we're warlocks, right? We should be able to blink wherever we want."

"But we don't know where to blink to!" Piper argued frustrated.

"We don't have to know where, just to who. To Prue. I mean isn't that how Leo's orbing power worked?"

When, her premonition ended she thought for a moment. Wondering what The Powers were trying to tell her. She thought of the premonition. Then, she realized. If she just thought of her father while she shimmered then she would be able to go straight to him.

Cole had slept in his old apartment again last night. It looked like no one had lived there since he died. Maybe people thought it was haunted. He didn't care. If he could shower and sleep for one night in somewhere safe and familiar he couldn't care less where it was. He didn't sleep well, though. Thoughts of Phoebe and his daughter plagued him.

The Elder had told him to close his eyes and sense the most powerful witch. He was supposed to kill her. He said it wouldn't be too hard because they had similar magic. Cole should've expected more. That was his daughter! He would make him pay. That was why he left the old apartment.

Cole sat in the cave where the elder told him to come after he killed his mark.

"When I say 'no' I mean _no_," Gideon orbed in. He punched Chris a several times until he was unconscious. He tied him up to a stalagmite in the cave. "Unsuccessful I see."

Kat shimmered in front of the cave entrance of the cave. She spied into the cave. He had Chris! She restrained herself from making an untimely entrance. He wasn't gonna hurt Chris in this time, too.

Cole growled. He took the Elder by throat and slammed him into a cave wall. "That was my kid you sent me after! How is that even possible?"

Gideon must've been the one to raise him from the dead. She should have guessed. If she entered now Gideon would know that she as on to him, and she didn't want that, yet. She also didn't want her dad to loose focus. She'd be happy if he killed that murdering son of…

He orbed away from Cole. On the other side of the cave he reprimanded, "Now, now, we must learn to control our anger. She's a girl from the future and knows far too much. She must be eliminated for the greater good to survive."

Knows too much? Kat thought. Did he already know that she knew?

"I'd rather stay here in my own personal hell than vanquish my child!" Cole yelled.

Gideon kept his eye on Kat. She should've frozen him already. He let Cole rant, hoping it'd draw her out. Suddenly, she flicked her hands. He paused, pretending to be frozen.

Cole expected to see Piper and her sisters entering when he turned around, but he saw his daughter instead. "Dad," Her voice held conviction and certainty. He backed away. The idea of having a daughter, let alone with Phoebe was too much too handle.

"Damn it, Dad. I know this is hard for you, but isn't this a _good_ thing? You still love her don't you? I mean, isn't that why you shimmered out last night? I get that last year was torture. I know there was a lot of crap that happened, but I'm a good thing right? You know you get back together. You and Phoebe, _both_ are my parents. Can't you _just_ relax?" She pleaded.

He watched her. G-d, she even acted like Phoebe he thought. Hesitantly, he asked, "What do you want?"

"I only want my family back. Please stay here and look after them and I'll be right back." She orbed out.

Cole turned away. Gideon took that as the opportune moment to move again. He said some words in Latin making Cole unconscious.

Chap. 9

She thought of Leo as she orbed to Elder land. "Uncle Leo," She smiled.

"Excuse me?" Leo asked sounding confused.

"It's a long story, my name is Kat, and I'm your niece from the future. I need your help Chris is in trouble."

Leo studied her for a moment. She was familiar; it was as if he'd seen her before. "Phoebe's daughter?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I need your help to get Chris."

"I'm sorry, but I'm really busy up here and Chris isn't my problem."

"He is your problem," Kat said offended. She knew there was some bad blood between the two, even in this time, but she thought he'd help if not for Chris, then for the girls. "After we get Chris, you can go and ask Aunt Piper all about it. Now, if you care about your son at all, you will come and you will help." She threatened in an ambiguous tone.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well…no."

She orbed Leo to where she had last seen her father. He lied there out cold and Chris and Gideon were nowhere to be found. She immediately, forgot about Leo's presence. "Crap!" She was just about to blow something up when-

"Is that Cole?" Leo asked.

She jumped. "Yes. Heal him. We have to go," She said tightly.

"I can't it's against the rules."

"Like marrying Aunt Piper wasn't?"

"Even if I could I wouldn't, it's Cole."

"Well, thank you very much, Captain Obvious. You have healed him before."

"That time it was different."

"Listen, I've tried to be reasonable, but if you don't heal him I will-as Aunt Paige says- orb your family jewels far far away."

"You wouldn't"

"Wanna risk it?" Leo scampered over to Cole and put his hands out. A warm glow radiated from Leo's hands as Cole came to.

"Aren't you supposed to be invincible?"

"I thought so." Cole rubbed his head.

"Now, we need to go to the manor."

"No," both Cole and Leo said simultaneously

"Yes."

tbc…

A/N: I like to quote pervious episodes A LOT, so I'll cite the site now, and it'll go through out the whole story. Whatever Charmed quotes you see is from here: http:www.charmedscripts.tv/scripts.htm. Ok. So, thanks again. R & R please!


	6. Back from the Grave Chaps 10 to 12

Hi all! I'm back. So, this is my next chapter. I want to thank everybody who read my story. I'd like to ask that you all review more. I won't ever hold out on you, but I do need to know if I'm wasting all of our time by posting this. So please review. Ok, enough of the guilt trip I promise! 

Christine Marquez: Chris is in some secluded cave in the Underworld. Gideon found it and he is using it as his place of business in there. Can you imagine him having the demons come to Elderland? I bet you the rest of the Elders _still _wouldn't notice sighs Oh, well.

**Edited to answer recent question.** Alyssa: I hope you read this one for your reply. Kat told the girls in Chapter 5 (it's in the 3rd post) that she has the ability to imitate and create powers. Hence, Kat can orb because she has seen (countless of her) family members do it, and she recreated it.

Chap. 10

Phoebe, Paige, and Piper were in the kitchen. "Phoebe! Would you stop pacing you're making me sea sick." Then, she noticed the ingredients of Piper's sandwich. "Oh my G-d. Pickles and hot fudge sauce and mustard, are you seriously eating that?"

Piper, standing behind the island counter, looked down at the sandwich, "That was the plan."

"Well, as nice as it is to drop by, I'm going," Paige declared.

"Where?" Piper asked.

"To my temp job, of course. I'm already late as it is."

"Can't ya blow it off?"

"No, it's important,"

"My demonic ex husband is back from the dead and the father of my future children. I think this is important."

"Well, they can be put on hold for a bit, can't they? My temp jobs are important. It's how people who need help find me. I'll be an orb away if you need me."

"Ok," Phoebe said.

"Tell my niece and nephews I said goodbye." Paige left.

"Speaking of: where are our lovely children?" Piper asked.

"I'm right here," Kat said as she shimmered in followed by Cole and Leo.

Phoebe and Piper jumped and yelled the names of their respective ex husbands.

"What are you doing here?" Piper demanded.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Leo asked hurt.

"No! I mean, yes, of course I'm happy to see you. It's just that-I thought you were-aren't you supposed to be a full time elder?"

"My daughter-" Cole began.

"Kat. My name is Kat." She corrected.

Cole nodded. "_Kat_ said you needed us," Cole answered Piper, but looked at Phoebe. Phoebe, however, was perfectly content on not making eye contact of any kind and therefore kept looking away every time he tried.

"We don't. You two can go back to doing whatever it was that you were doing." Piper very pushily suggested. "Except you," She pointed at Cole. "You can't go back to killing her."

"I would never _intentionally_ hurt my daughter!"

"Thanks, Dad," she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

During the whole exchange, Leo studied Piper. There was something different about her, but he couldn't quite place it. He stepped toward her; she held her ground. "Pickles and hot fudge sauce and mustard? You used to eat this with Wyatt."

"What can I say it grew on me?"

"You're wearing maternity clothes," he pointed out.

Cole was surprised when Kat tucked herself under her father's protective arms bracing for an argument and with Piper and Leo, it was bound to get ugly. He could feel her tense as she prepared for the worst. Suddenly, she was like a shy 3 year old.

"No, I'm not," Piper lied. She was in fact, wearing her favorite maternity outfit. It had no frills or lacy stuff. It didn't have circus clown colors that screamed 'I'm pregnant come and rub my belly!' Instead, it went with combat boots and said 'Expectant mother that kicks ass on occasion.'

"Yes, you are," Leo insisted. She glared. "Ok, if you aren't step out from behind the counter."

"No," Piper answered defiantly. Kat squeezed Cole's arm tighter.

That's when Leo turned to Kat, "_You_ said that Chris was my problem, _you_ said to ask Piper, _you_ said that if I cared about my son…This is what you meant wasn't it?

Before he knew it, Cole spoke up, "You won't bring my daughter into whatever marital problems you and Piper have. _Solve it yourselves._"

Leo raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything Piper came out from behind the counter. Leo gaped. Piper stood in front of him about six months pregnant. "Yes, this," She put her hands on her stomach, "is exactly what she meant. And yes, this is Chris. He's your son."

"Our little boy?" Leo asked and Piper nodded.

Hoping that nothing would blow up, Kat nervously said, "On that subject: he's…well…um…he's in danger."

Chap. 11

After Piper was thoroughly satisfied, that Chris was no longer in the house, nor could he answer her calls, they ended up in the attic looking for something in the Book. Paige was back and a little miffed that she was pulled away from her temp job yet again. She stood next to Piper, who still hadn't calmed down.

"I'm still confused. Who is Chris and what's a matter?" Cole asked Kat, the only in person in that room he didn't feel a hostile vibe from.

"Chris is Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's 2nd kid that traveled back in time to save their 1st kid. However, things didn't go as planned, so I came back to derail things a bit. Now the thing is, is that the person who did the thing knows that I know that he did it and took Chris before he could set my plan in motion, which I've since done anyway," She explained using wild hand gestures.

"Do you follow?" Phoebe asked.

"Not a word," Paige said.

"That's not the point. The point is, is that my cousin is in trouble and he could get killed because I left him with a lying, cheating, scheming, murdering…"

"Focus! Where is my son?" Piper demanded momentarily pausing to look up.

"Somewhere with Gideon."

"Gideon?" Phoebe asked.

"I thought you said lying, cheating, scheming, murdering, so one and so forth. Gideon's an Elder," Paige said.

"_Yeah, well, surprise, surprise not all Elders follow the rules. Shocking I know. Listen_, this is what needs to be done: I need to shimmer down there and kick some ass. Simple as that."

"Gideon is my friend and mentor. He wouldn't ever hurt me or my family," Leo said firmly crossing his arms

"For all you know Gideon could be helping," Paige agreed.

Kat waved her hand, "Hello? I lived in the future and it ain't bright. I'm _telling_ you Gideon is after your sons! And me for that matter! When it comes to what someone thinks is for the 'Greater Good' they don't care about friends and their families! _Hell, half of the time family doesn't even care about family!_" She sighed quietly adding to herself, "Mine certainly doesn't." Once she mentioned who was dangering Chris no one seemed to want to listen to her. "I know who I've seen and what they've done. Mom? Dad? You believe me, right?" She desperately turned to her parents for support.

Reluctantly, Phoebe exchanged a hesitant glance with Cole. It was in that moment he realized that she was only being civil toward him for Kat's sake. Therefore, he chose his words very carefully, "I know _whoever_ it was, orbed, and had enough power to bring me back."

"Exactly. In general, bringing a demon back from the dead takes a lot of power because you have to bring them back from the dead and give them their old powers. You're a special case. In your case, one would have to temporarily turn the main reality into the one you created, go to hell and back returning with you, turn the main reality back into ours and bring you with, then replenish you with the powers that you had living in this reality, which is certainly more than most demons. And please let's not get started on this subject."

"Not a word," Paige shook her head,

"How do you know all that?" Cole asked dumbfounded.

"She's a seer," Phoebe shrugged.

"Right, that's why you should believe me!"

"Well, Phoebe's had premonitions that have been wrong before," Leo suggested.

"I'm not my mother," She snapped. "But…that does give me an idea." Kat stomped up to Phoebe and clasped her arm tightly turning both of their eyes opaque. Phoebe hunched over feeling the familiar nausea that came with premonitions only worse. She stumbled as Kat let go.

Instantly, Cole caught Phoebe. She gasped for air. "What did you do?" Cole demanded harshly. Kat flinched; she had never heard that tone in his voice before. He clearly still loved Phoebe and still worried about her.

"It's Gideon. She gave me a premonition. I saw…" Phoebe breathed in more air, "Why'd you leave him there?" She asked coldly shaking Cole off her.

"Because in my time when I freeze people they generally stay frozen," She replied dryly. "Plus, it barely takes a whole five seconds to orb from the Underworld to Elder land. It didn't occur to me-"

"Because you didn't think! If Gideon is all those things you say he is it would've occurred to that maybe Chris might be in danger," Leo yelled at her. It was just sinking in that his best friend could've done this and he was pissed. Of course, it was nothing compared to streaming bolts of electricity. Oh G-d, she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

She rolled her eyes. "First, you were all like, 'he's not _my_ problem.' In fact, if my memory serves me right you _beat_ _several_ times. Then you don't even believe me when I tell you someone is after him. _Now_ you think you can suddenly go righteous on _me_. I don't think so."

"Kat, stop it!" Phoebe scolded.

"And I'm grounded. _Lovely_," she threw her arms in to the air. A lamp close to Leo exploded. She sighed, "I'm sorry. I'll fix it." She waved her hand magically the lamp put itself back together.

Chap. 12

"We'll talk about this later," an upset Phoebe scolded again. That was twice in one day. She shook her head half in amusement and half in worry. It was funny last night the idea of Kat, let alone, Cole freaked her out. Now it was very slowly feeling natural.

"You say people don't unfreeze?" Piper said closing the book. She knew it wouldn't be much of a help if Gideon were really after them.

"Without me unfreezing them? No. Actually, it's rare when my powers don't work; it's only happened a few times in my life."

"Maybe it's his powers?" Cole suggested.

"Naw, I can get through shields, but do me a favor, though, and don't tell Wyatt."

Paige thought for a moment. "When don't your powers work?"

"Once when I was 8 The Powers That Be temporarily bound all of us kids' powers and then there are your occasional amulets. I've seen amulets of all kinds: bracelets, brooches, beads, necklaces, pendants, pins, and rings. Actually, I've even seen a tiara before. Few of them work."

"Why would The Powers That Be take away your powers?" Phoebe ignored her last statement.

"Sorry. Future consequences."

"You sound like Chris," Paige stated. "Leo, do the Elders have anything that blocks witches' powers?"

"A few years ago Gideon found the Schermo da luce. He said it was the original, but I've never really believed that. It was controlled by the Source and why would he give it to an Elder? The problem is that feels so real. "

"So you thought Gideon would lie?" Phoebe asked.

"No. I thought he was lied to."

"Well, we can't go into this underestimating it. We need a plan," Piper returned to her station at the Book. Paige followed her.

"Don't bother. I have that whole passage memorized. Wyatt has the original. He turned into a warlock and killed a demon for it," Kat said, but nobody seemed to have heard her.

"Look here!" Paige pointed to the Book. "Whoever has the original gets a power boost and a demonic army." She read further, "And it says that they're next in line to become the Source! Good thing you didn't go, Kat, you could've gotten killed."

"I'm _invincible_!" Kat cried in frustration, but for the second time that night, no one seemed to notice.

"What about Chris? I want to be able to apologize for how I treated him."

"Aw. That's sweet Uncle Leo, but you don't need to do that. All you have to do is change his past."

"You mean the future?"

She shrugged as if it were an everyday occurrence, "Yeah."

tbc…

OK thanks again for reading!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!


	7. Back from the Grave Chaps 13 to 16

Hello again!! Oh my G-d! I can't believe it, but this is the end of Part 1. Next Friday will the beginning of Part 2! It's just so wild that I'm posting this (I've intended to for a while now.)! Ok so, I am calming down, I swear. I'd like to thank all my reviewers and anybody else who read.

ilovedrew88: I'm sorry for not replying last time. Who knows where my mind was? So, I'll reply to you for both times. I hate Gideon too. There were a few more words I wanted to use to describe him…. I didn't hate him until Bad World when he killed Chris. Now, I want to kill him (even though he's dead… lol). Also, no one listens to Kat like no one ever listened to Chris. It just seemed to fit. I love Cole being back I hate that they killed him. Actually, I'm working on another fic and it'll bring him back too.

Christine Marquez: Yeah, Zola, poor guy. He really did seem decent, but so does the women one that warned Leo about the Avatars in "There's Something about Leo." The Elder that really annoys me is the one who tried to kill Paige in "The Bare Witch Project."

Queen Isa: Thank you very much!

Everyone: Please R&R!!

Chap 13

Leo sat in the kitchen watching Piper make a potion. "I'm quitting," he said.

"No, Leo, that exactly what I was afraid of! You love your job and can't stand not being able to help. No, go. We'll be fine."

"That's why Chris is in our time and Wyatt is evil in his? No. Chris and Wyatt need their father. I can't not stay. If you don't want me here-"

"I do, Leo."

"Ok then problem solved," Leo said with a smile.

"¡Hola!" Kat shimmered in.'

"What are you doing with _that_ and where's Cole?" Piper demanded. She didn't like the idea of Cole being back either, but they certainly couldn't vanquish him without killing Kat. Plus, she seemed to listen to him and he wasn't causing any harm…yet.

She smirked. "I lost him. I'm very fast and very good at what I do. I just don't want _him_ to see how fast or good I do it. You know being their little baby girl that has yet to exist." Piper's face temporarily betrayed understanding. "Anyway, I got the final ingredient," She continued, but the hesitant look on their faces told her to explain. "The easiest and, well, only way to kill a Whightlighter/Elder is using Darklighter's crossbow." She raised her hand showing it off. "Oh, and you know those Darklighters, they're just so difficult to work with. So I…'borrowed' one." She pulled an arrow out, snapped off the sharp end, and set fire to the crossbow. "Back up," she ordered as she dropped it into the potion and ducked for cover. An explosion louder than a firecracker erupted from the pot as a mushroom cloud of smoke wisped into the air. "That's a potion."

Phoebe ran in concerned. "Is everybody all right? What happened? Kat!"

"What?" She sounded annoyed. "I got the last ingredient like I said I would. I can't help it if Dad's too old to keep up. Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo don't touch this stuff directly it'll be poisonous to you and Chris." She put the potion into three separate viles. "One for each Charmed One. Warn Aunt Paige about touching this stuff, too."

"We're going to talk later." Phoebe crossed her arms.

"_Yes, Mom_," She said in an annoyed 'I know' teenaged voice.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Piper asked.

"Positive. We distract Gideon long enough for me to use my demonic powers to destroy the amulet. That's when he'll be available to witch attacks and you three can throw the potion. Where's Aunt Paige?"

Paige walked in before anyone could answer. "I'm ready to rock and roll! Nobody goes after my nephew and expects to get away with it!"

"Good. I'm going to astral project myself in to get a quick look. While I'm there Uncle Leo, can you see if you can find my dad? Thanks a bunch." Her body became limp.

"She does know that you can't sense him, right?"

Chap. 14

Chris had given up all hope. It'd been what felt like forever. Originally, he thought that they'd come for him, but he no longer thought that. Maybe it'd be safer for them not to come. Maybe they'd just change things the second time around. That'd be a hell of a lot safer for all of them.

Gideon was apologizing now. He would apologize and explain that it was for the "Greater Good." Then, he started bragging again. It was interchangeable one moment he'd be sorry and the next he'd gloat. It wasn't like there was nothing to take pride in. He orb proofed the ropes; he found another secluded area, and the amulet, The Schermo da Luce.

Wyatt used to be fascinated by it. He thought it was just the coolest thing since sliced bread. When he was a cool older brother, he would read Chris the battles as bedtime stories.

The Schermo da Luce roughly translated meant "shield from light." It was an incentive for demons back in the Underworld of Italy when the first Source ruled. Usually, to become a demon one must complete the five tasks and kill an innocent to graduate from the academy. After that, they had exactly one year to the day's time to kill 121 innocents or to be killed. Those who killed more than 121 and made it into the Top 10 would fight to their death to make it to the reigning champion. The last one standing won.

Throughout the centuries, the Underworld became more lax. A demon didn't have to kill 121 innocents to survive. If they could kill another of equal or greater power then they won a copy of the amulet. However, as usual, there was a catch: the copy was much weaker than the original. They would get a power boost, but the demon would not be the next in line to be Source or get the army.

Gideon said he had the army. Therefore, Chris assumed he had the original. Chris doubted that Gideon would lie, but then again, why not? Chris sighed and glanced longingly at the entrance to the cave. He knew in his heart of hearts that if Gideon really did have the army then it was definitely better that they just left him there to rot.

Suddenly, Kat appeared. She put her finger to her lip in the universal code for silence. She looked around, memorizing everything she saw. Chris tried not to appear too obvious by staring at her. Catching his eye, she winked and disappeared just as quickly as had she appeared.

Chap 15.

When returned to her body, her family surrounded her. "Hello," she waved meekly. "I know our entry points."

Kat shimmered in about 10 feet away from Gideon. "Hey! Asshole! If you want to screw with my family, you have to get through me first!" 50 feet behind her Paige orbed in with a sister on each side followed by Cole who shimmered in about 20 feet to the right of them.

Gideon focused on calling upon the army, completely losing touch with reality for a moment. As he chanted, Leo orbed in from behind. "Hey son," Leo said nonchalantly. He untied the robes as if they weren't in mortal danger or that he hadn't just found out that Chris was his son.

Chris did a mental double take. Leo knew who he was? How? In fact, why was he even here?

"How could you betray me or my family?" Gideon turned around when Leo addressed him.

Chris panicked. "Are you _trying_ to get us killed? You have to undo the robes for us to orb out of here!"

"Really, Leo, it's for the greater good. We can't have your lunatic son ruling the world, can we?"

"We're handling it!" Leo cried.

"Dad, a little less talking and a little more untying!" Leo realized what he was doing. He started untying faster, but not fast enough. A demon came from behind knocking him out with a single blow to the head.

Kat took out her anger and hatred on the demons in her way. She had to get to Chris. She was only 10 feet away! Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her dad shimmer out with a bunch of demons following him like lambs to their slaughter.

Paige redirected an energy ball at the demon who was aiming it at Piper's back. "Damn demons. Why can't we just have a normal life?" Piper complained as she blew up two demons after Paige as thanks for saving her ass.

Phoebe was doing well on her own. She used her empathy to throw energy balls. She was slowly working her way up to her daughter when she saw Leo get knocked out. She stood there stunned.

Cole shimmered back in. He surveyed the area. He saw a demon on Phoebe's tail. He ran/shimmered over to the opposite side of the cave sending them flying inches away from a lake in the cave. They stared at each other awkwardly.

The demons were finally starting to thin out. Chris was hopelessly trying to finish undoing the ropes and silently cursing Leo. Gideon watched him with amusement. Kat thought for a moment. Orb proof didn't matter to her; she could do several things to free him. She could set fire to them! She dismissed that thought considering Chris would yell at her later. A light went on in her head. "Ropes!" She called as they shimmered over towards her. She shook her head, "So simple."

Gideon faced her very annoyed. Kat, equally annoyed, shot a stream of fire from her hands straight at the amulet hanging from his neck. Cole got up and offered a hand to Phoebe. Without hesitation, Phoebe took it. This wasn't the time for pettiness; their daughter was destroying the amulet. She burned it like a dried out Christmas tree too close to the fireplace. Phoebe threw the potion. Gideon wailed in pain. Paige and Piper sauntered closer throwing their potions as well.

The cave became totally silent. Gideon was gone making Chris and Wyatt safe again for the time being.

Chris rose to his feet. After a moment of stabilizing himself, he picked up his father putting his arm around his shoulder. "Let's go home."

Chap. 16

Kat and Chris sat in the conservatory waiting for Leo to come to. "Good thing he's already dead, right?" She smiled. When he didn't respond, she messed up his hair pressing the issue further, "_Right_?"

"Hey! Back off!" He pushed her away.

"Touchy. Touchy," She pretended to be offended, still trying to lighten the mood. He just kept staring at Leo. She sighed in resignation. "¡Digame!"

"I'm going to pretend that I know what you just said and ignore it anyway."

"Chris! I know Leo said _something_ to you. Usually, you just get really angry and throw things, but you're not, so something is up. Tell me."

"He called me son and he cared. He's never done that before," Chris answered quietly.

"Oh. He's always cared. He may not have always been there-"

"Never," he corrected. "He was never there."

"Maybe, but he's still your father. He cares. When I told everybody, you were gone, Piper literally tore up the place and screamed her voice horse calling for you, and Leo took the brunt force of her rage. You gotta give the man props for that...they _both_ were desperate to find you. You have no idea. He only knew who you were for a whole 30 minutes, tops, before he said her wanted to take back what he did in this time alone. Chris, he's always cared."

"I hate it when you watch us in your freaky seer way."

"I'm not creepy stalker watching you! I'm just making sure you don't do something stupid and get yourself killed!" Which you've already done, she mentally added. Continuing she said, "Plus, I was here for the search and kill. Leo would've killed Gideon himself if it meant saving you." Again, she reflected back to what she had seen. If it meant saving or avenging Chris, Leo would've done it. He really did love Chris. "Trust me I'm the seer. "

"Kat you don't understand. I know you think you do, but you don't. He can't not be there my whole life and then expect me to accept him with open arms when he comes running!"

"He didn't do that," She tried to reason. "_You_ traveled back in time and started taking it out on him. He hasn't even left yet."

"He did leave," He corrected her again.

"Whose fault is that?"

"He would've gone anyway. I only sped things up."

"That's not the point. The point is he came back. And I do understand what it's like to lose both of your parents, one by choice of death, and one by choice. You're preaching to the freaking choir here. Give Leo a chance. I'm giving Cole and Phoebe, both, chances and your parents are much more deserving."

"Dinner!" Piper yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok Mom!" Chris yelled in reply. He turned back to Kat. Bitterly he asked, "Why? Why bother giving them a second chance?"

"We wouldn't be giving them a second chance. That breaks my no second chances rule. We'd simply be giving them their first chance back to them. Why? Because they're our parents. I love mine and I know somewhere buried deep within your heart you love him too."

Paige walked in, "Kids, your dinner is getting cold, and Piper wants you to set the table." Then she yelled into the sunroom, "Phoebe!"

Kat nodded. "Good to know some things will never change."

"I hope some things do," Chris stole another glance at Leo lying peacefully on the couch. It was as if he knew his children were safe even though he wasn't awake to know it.

Kat gave him a reassuring look as she dragged him into the kitchen. "I'm sure it will."

Phoebe and Cole stood in silence for a long time. They couldn't hear Kat or Chris but they could see them becoming very animated. Finally, Phoebe tore her eyes away from the scene. She gazed into his eyes. "Cole, when I said I'd love you forever I meant it, but I'm not willing to get hurt again and I'm not willing to bring our daughter in to this world without reconciling our problems."

"I know, Phoebe," Cole whispered, "but first I have to figure out who I am again. I've been dead for a long time."

Phoebe nodded. Cole leaned in to give her a quick peck on her forehead, but she turned away looking out the windows. Taking the hint, he shimmered away.

"Phoebe!" She heard Paige call. It was dinnertime.


	8. Rise from Above Chaps 17 to 20 REREAD

**Everyone: Hi. I've edited this because I was told it didn't make any sense. It should now. I've made some adjustments so in the chapter after this one I'm going to give a reason. That'll be the most I'll explain it in this part…it'll all come together in the third part and epilogue. If it doesn't then I will have to go dumpster diving and find the sequel I tossed. lol. Thank-you for working with me I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Please R&R to help me get this right. Now back to your regularly scheduled program: **

ilovedrew88: I'm glad you liked the vanquish. I forget where I got the inspiration, but I just remember it being pretty cool. I think it would've been sad if Chris and Leo hadn't made up by the time that Big Bad World aired.

Christine Marquez: I'm sorry you missed it! I hate when that happens. Actually, I die a little inside every time I miss an episode. lol. Just kidding. Usually TNT reruns Sunday night's episodes on Tuesday at 10 eastern.

Chap 17

Part 2:

Rise from Above

"I forgot what a pain it was to set the table for so many people!" Kat whined.

Chris threw her a look. "Here for only three months and you're already complaining!"

"Jeez, I was just kidding! What crawled up your ass and died today?"

"You."

"Now, now, you two," Piper, clearly amused, shook a scolding finger at them.

"Mom, are you sure you want to be on your feet this much? I mean, you're almost due."

"Chris, you've been saying that for the past month! Next time, I'm grounding you, and I am absolutely serious." Piper slammed the mashed potatoes on to a hot plate.

"Don't mind him; he's just making sure that he doesn't get anymore screwed up." Cole and Phoebe entered laughing and holding hands. Kat did a double take. "Well, speaking of screwed up."

"Hello, nephew!" Phoebe patted Piper's stomach.

"One more time and I _will_ blow your hand off," Piper threatened.

"Hi Aunt Phoebe!" Chris brightened. "Why are you two so happy?" He pointed at her and Cole.

"Yeah, are you guys drunk?" Kat asked mostly serious.

"Did you _finally_ get laid?" Piper asked bluntly.

"No, we're not drunk," Cole answered Kat evading the truth.

Phoebe, more forth-comingly than Cole, added, "And Piper? Yes." Kat shuddered. Phoebe turned to her, "Is it really that hard to believe that we're happy?" Phoebe said to Kat.

"First of all, ewww you're my _parents_. 2nd….I love you," she dodged.

"Not an answer."

"I'm home!" Paige announced.

Leo orbed in next her. "Hey, honey," He kissed Piper lovingly, "And little Chris."

"If you even _think_ of touching my stomach your orbs are grass, mister."

Leo smiled. "Fine, I'll just say hi to him when he's 23 yrs older."

"Don't bother," Chris grumbled. He looked away from his parents. Even though Piper was threatening Leo, he could tell that they were both happy. He couldn't stand watching them without feeling like an outsider.

Seeing potential fireworks, Kat announced, a little too enthusiastically, "It's time to eat!"

Paige took the hint. "Do we not feed you enough?" She joked also trying to lighten the mood.

"Never!"

Sometimes things in the manor seemed too perfect that it was hard to believe and most of the time it was. The playful banter did its in job hiding the underlying issues, but things were getting better. There were only two problems: Phoebe and Cole, and Chris and Leo.

Phoebe and Cole were on again off again every week or so. Only once had things escalated so far that Kat intervened. Sure, she got pissed here and there, freezing her parents in the process. Usually she would do it only during loud arguments, but they were so bad that everybody was at their breaking points. Kat planted a premonition strong enough for both of them to see.

They saw their life when the world was peaceful and everybody was happy and alive. The three of them were on a picnic. Kat must've been two because Phoebe was pregnant again. They were all laughing and having fun. Cole was putting something messy on Kat's nose while she was trying to fight him off. Phoebe didn't help by grabbing the toddler and blowing a raspberry on her stomach.

Kat hoped that maybe seeing their happiness in the future they would find it important enough to work things out in the present. Since, they had started talking more making their on agains progressively longer.

Leo was back as their whitelighter again. After a lot of arm twisting he and Paige convinced the Elders to keep the school open. As a result, they were running it. If they were needed, they could always be called. They were always home for dinner and Leo was always there for Piper's doctor appointments. Leo was back in all senses of the word.

Nevertheless, Chris wasn't letting him get close, nor was he forgiving him for the future. There was even an incident with a spider demon three months ago. The spider demon had scratched Chris, who was protecting Piper from being attacked. He wouldn't let Leo heal him, causing him to become a Spider demon. Not before long, Chris had Leo trapped in a cave planning to feast on him for the next hundred years. Leo, having other thoughts, provoked Chris into beating him to a bloody pulp. Then Piper had the brilliant idea of drinking the antidote herself, thus preventing Chris from the tiresome task of trying to kill a dead person. Yeah, things were going just fine.

Chap. 18

"So tell me one thing about your day," Cole asked as he stabbed a piece of chicken with a serving fork.

"Dad!" Kat whined. "Chris, potatoes," she pointed at them and made a 'gimme gimme' motion with her hands. Cole hadn't relented so Kat gave Chris a pleading look for help, "What _did_ we do today?"

"You helped at the club," Piper answered.

"Yes, I helped at the club. So there," she said in a mock defiance.

"How 'bout you, Chris? Help your mom today?"

"Yeah, I picked out the color for my room." He looked around. At first, he thought it was odd that no one else thought it was odd. Then, he realized, "My room as a baby."

"That must be so weird," Phoebe shook her head.

"Have you picked a color, yet?"

He nodded, "Green."

"I'll help you paint," Leo offered.

"No thanks," Chris replied coolly. Ever since their history had become known, Leo was trying to make up for it, but he just wasn't ready to let go. Leo was the worst father ever to him. He wasn't ever there. Whenever Leo was on earth, he was yelling at him or praising Wyatt. That even grew less and less frequent after Piper died. Chris couldn't forgive him for never being there when he needed him most.

He couldn't deal eating dinner with the happy family right now. He pushed away his plate. He'd barely eaten anything, but he wasn't hungry. He was just tired, tired of everything. "I'm done."

"Chris, we just sat down and your plate still has food on it," Piper said in a tone of motherly concern.

"Mom, I'm a big boy now. I can reheat this when I get hungry. I'm just going to go to my room."

His room was now located in the basement because when it came to magic Kat could do anything. She explained the concept of power exercising. It helped her to control her powers and not have them control her, thus, saving the world from having to deal with yet another mentally unstable Halliwell.

Redoing the manor's basement was an exercise that benefited them all, she justified. The house was too small for all of them to live in and they had to live together. If she redid the basement Chris, Cole, and Kat would be able to move in to their own rooms. Kat told Piper, out of her parents' earshot, that Chris and Wyatt would eventually take Phoebe's room when she moved into Cole's room. For now though, Adult Chris made do with the future guest bedroom.

Leo started to get up and move toward the steps. Without looking up, Kat gave a precognitive warning and grabbed another dish as if the whole situation was normal. He stopped in his tacks, "What?"

"Don't," Kat restated. He gave her an astonished look. "If you go down stairs you'll only make thing worse. Let him come to you."

Impatiently, the doorbell rang several times. "Who would be here at this hour?"

"Phoebe, it's only 7:30," Paige answered.

"I'll get it," Kat threw her napkin on the chair.

Chap. 19

A few weeks prior, there was a terrible accident involving four underage drunken boys. A club let them in and served them illegally. The press thought that it needed urgent attention. All the media attraction forced the police to pull every cop and inspector off their cases to do random searches of local bars.

Andy Trudeau was sick of the madness and the idiots who served drinks illegally. He would be more than happy to bust them. Flipping his badge open, he identified himself and his partner as, "Inspector Trudeau and Inspector Morris."

Morris was acting very strange around him, Andy thought. It'd been a week or so since Andy found out about the secret Prue and her sisters kept. Morris still didn't know and Andy wasn't going to tell him anytime soon. He was probably mad because there was an IA agent after Andy and Morris could get caught in the middle of it all. Later he would need to talk strategy with Prue.

Right now, however, he was waiting for the punk bartender at a new club, P3, to answer him. "Hey! We're looking for the owner."

Daryl Morris whispered to Andy, "I told you this club is clean. Chris is just busy and can't hear you over the music."

"Chris? You know all the bartenders by name?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. He didn't know what to make of it, his dead partner was back from the grave, but he was acting as if he had never died. He planned to talk to the girls as soon as possible, but Trudeau, or whoever this was, wasn't giving him the chance. Maybe he could talk to Chris.

Chris was ignoring his uncle. Weird, he thought, wasn't he supposed to be dead? Of course, in the Halliwell family nobody stayed dead long, even if they were only related by marriage. What was even weirder, though, was that the family would send Andy after him. They didn't know that in the future he was one of the handful of dead family members that he was allowed to see. Plus, how would they find out? Kat wasn't stupid enough to tell them. Maybe…

"Chris!" Daryl shouted cutting off his thoughts.

He sighed; knowing he couldn't ignore them any longer. "What? He answered sourly.

"We're here to make sure you're not selling illegally to minors," Andy said with a cocky tone.

Confused, Chris asked, "Are you serious?"

"Oh, he's serious," Daryl, said sarcastically.

"How old are you?" Andy asked.

"That depends."

"Well, let's see your I.D. maybe that'll tell us."

Chris shared a curious look with Daryl, who just shrugged. "It's in the back. Come with me." Once they were out of the public eye, Chris told Daryl that he'd be back and to wait for him. Before Andy could protest, Chris grabbed his arm and orbed out.

Chap. 20

Prue pounded the front door. She had forgotten her keys and the hide a key was missing. Why her sisters weren't answering? She thought frustrated. She tried the doorbell again because last she checked it worked.

"Jeez! I'm coming!" An unfamiliar voice yelled.

Prue wondered who was over. She didn't think much had changed since yesterday. However, yesterday was a little hectic maybe she missed something. In the chaos of it all, Phoebe turned into a banshee and she, herself, had turned into a dog. And met a really cute guy too, she mentally added.

The manor door opened, closing Prue's thoughts. For a moment, they stood at the front door staring at each other. "Who are you?"

Kat didn't answer, but her thoughts raced. Aunt Prue's back! She thought relieved. She wanted to smile and give her a big hug, but she couldn't. For one of the very rare moments of her life, Kat was speechless. She had never seen her Aunt Prue corporeal.

"Who are you?" Prue repeated. "What are you doing in my house? When the girl didn't respond, Prue got worried. Maybe she was a mute demon that was holding Piper and Phoebe captive. Stranger things had happened. She lifted her hand ready to strike.

Reflexively, Kat raised her shield. It was a very cool twist of Wyatt's and, in her opinion, much better than his was too. Trying not to panic, she yelled for reinforcements, "Mom! Dad!"

"_Who are you?"_ Prue asked again, only more bewildered.

Cole and Phoebe came running in at their daughter's call. "Oh my G-d!" Phoebe cried, stunned. "Prue?"

"Aren't you dead," Cole stated nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I'm not dead!" Prue shot back. She never liked Cole. He was and always will be a jerk and a demon. "I thought she was finally over you after that whole _'killing a witch'_ incident! Did being a banshee teach you _anything_, Phoebe?"

"You can't be Prue. Prue died three years ago," Phoebe stated the obvious. "Kat get over here," she ordered backing away.

"Phoebe! Look at me! I'm here and I'm alive! _And what did you do to your hair?_"

In the kitchen, Piper with Wyatt, Leo, and Paige, heard the commotion going on in the foyer and walked out to see what it was.

"Prue!" Piper exclaimed in surprise.

"Prue? As in our dead older sister, Prue?" Paige asked, cocking her head to the side.

She became panicked and frustrated. "_I'm not dead!_ A demon must be playing with your heads. It's not like that hasn't happened before." She looked to Piper for support. Piper, being the middle child, usually would be willing to agree to the possibility. Then she realized, "Piper, when did you get pregnant and who's the toddler? And who are you?" she asked Paige.

"That's _not_ Prue," Phoebe insisted.

"Well, try to get a read!" Piper suggested.

Phoebe shook her head, "Just a lot of fear and confusion."

Kat was still standing in front of Prue. She didn't think she was a demon; they weren't _that_ bold or stupid to impersonate Prue. Therefore, she reasoned, "There was a "killing a witch' incident followed by the whole "banshee" thing. In addition, the last time she was alive Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo were newlyweds and Mom had long blonde hair. Let's be serious now. How would any random shape-shifter know that?" She turned to Prue, "If I could have your hand for a quick premonition, I could prove who you are, Aunt Prue."

She looked around. The girl, Kat who seemed to resemble Phoebe and Cole looked older than three that meant she'd have to have been dead _a lot_ longer. However, she certainly didn't remember Piper ever being pregnant or the other person, who called herself a sister. Maybe time had gone by, or maybe it was a trap.

Prue took a chance and gave her hand to the girl. Kat shrugged, "Yeah, it's her."

"I'll go check with the Elders," Leo said beginning to orb.


	9. Rise from Above Chaps 21 to 24 REREAD

Chap. 21

"Leo, wait!" Chris said as he orbed in with Andy.

Andy looked shocked. Feeling slightly sick to his stomach, he surveyed his surroundings. "Prue, I should've guessed," Andy sighed. There was just so much more to magic than he had realized, and whatever that magical transportation was, he didn't like it.

"Andy!" She ran up to hug him, but stopped short. "Who's this?" she pointed at Chris. He orbed so he couldn't've been evil. Maybe he was bringing Andy back to them. The Elders certainly owed them for all the good that her and her sisters have done, but why not send him with Leo?

Grabbing Andy's hand, Kat got a premonition. "It's him."

"I don't know how much I like you doing that," Cole said.

"Whatever, Dad," She shrugged.

"You still haven't answered my question who-"

Kat cut Prue off, "Well, funny that you ask who we are and not when you are. See, it's like spring of 2004 and a lot has changed. This is Aunt Paige. She is you half-sister by Grandma and Sam, Grandma's whitelighter. She helped reconstitute the Power of Three after… the Shax disaster. This is Wyatt," she pointed at the toddler holding Piper's hand, "He's Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's first son. Enjoy the innocence while it lasts because he grows up to be a merciless tyrant. So, Chris, Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's second son," she pointed at adult Chris and Piper's stomach, "came back in time to prevent him from being turned. My name is Kat. I'm Phoebe and Cole's first daughter, also from the future and I have yet to exist."

Andy nodded, agreeing with himself, "Yup, things have definitely gotten weirder in the past few seconds. Why isn't it 1999 anymore?"

"Simple answer? You've probably traveled through time. Of course, you didn't know when you did it. However, you've landed yourself in a time when both of you," she pointed to Andy and Prue, "are dead," Kat answered bluntly.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Piper's maternal instincts kicked in. "Is anybody hungry? I'm gonna go make food or tea or something."

"Mom, we just had dinner," Chris said.

"You didn't eat. Come with me," Piper beckoned him to follow. He reluctantly did as his mother told him.

"I'm going to go check with the Elders, _now_," Leo said orbing away before anybody could prevent him.

"How'd we die?" Prue asked.

Chap. 22

"Ok, so I'm dead, he's dead, you're from the future, and you call him uncle?" Prue clarified sitting on a couch in the conservatory next to Andy.

"Yup," Kat answered pacing in the middle of their family room.

"So we're really married? That's a big leap from being broken up again," Andy said.

"Yeah, but you got married in heaven. A little earlier than my parents were married the first time…" She started to do the math in her head," I'd say you've been married since early 2002.

Prue, looking at pictures of her three sisters, glanced up, "The first time?"

Cole and Phoebe exchanged uncomfortable looks. They were sitting together on the other couch. Since picking up the pieces of their shattered relationship, they hadn't mentioned that subject. She was about to explain, but much to her relief, Andy changed the subject. "How did we get married if were dead?" He asked.

Paige shrugged, "It's not like there aren't any clergymen in heaven."

Kat continued to try to figure things out, "So just to go through this again, you guys don't remember an evil demon IA agent or big ugly demon named Shax?"

"I know the IA is starting to investigate my involvement in my unsolved cases."

Prue nodded. "One of the IA agents, Rodriguez, really worked for The Source, who sent Tempus. Tempus kept resetting the day until Rodriguez knew exactly how to kill us. But the day kept changing a little each time he reset it. Each time I told you not to come, but the last time that time was reset you did come, and you saved us."

Andy pulled the teary-eyed Prue closer. For once, she didn't fight him. He didn't know how to respond. "Explains why Morris was acting strange," he offered.

"Wait. You've already seen Daryl?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, at…um…P3 that's where we ran into Chris."

"So, whoever is setting this up, knew that we'd tell you what really happened. Listen, there _gotta_ to be a method to this madness. It might be someone trying to keep us busy. Go back to P3 and do what you were going to do before you saw us. That might lead somewhere the demon or _whoever_ didn't want you to go. I want you to come back here, though. I think we're gonna need to talk strategy."

"Actually, that's what I planned to do," Andy said.

"Hmmm…interesting. Hang on. Chris!"

"Yeah?" Chris answered happy to be out of Piper's clutches.

"You have an active power. Go with Uncle Andy back to P3. Follow him and Daryl. K?"

"Whatever," He held out his hand to Andy.

"We have to do that again?"

"Orb? Yeah, come on." Chris and Andy orbed out.

"I'm going to the Attic to check the Book of Shadows." Kat ran up stairs.

Phoebe told them she'd go grab Piper from the kitchen.

Cole looked around. He felt out numbered by Prue's contempt and Paige's distrust. He decided to follow Kat's lead. "I'm going to go…" he tried to think of an excuse, but came up short, "I'm just going to go."

When Phoebe reentered with Piper, Paige asked, "He went downstairs?"

Phoebe nodded, "Gave us privacy. Is that so wrong?"

In disbelief, Prue asked, "_You let him go into the basement where the power to out Wiccan Spiritual Nexus lies_?"

"It's a long story," Piper said.

"We have a lot to fill you in on, sis."

Chap. 23

Kat yawned and stretched. Walking downstairs and holding the Book of Shadows like a child would hold a stuffed animal, she heard Prue and Phoebe arguing over something, and Prue was trying to sway Leo to her side. Some things just didn't change.

"Of course I'm who I say I am! Leo?" Prue yelled.

"What's going on?" Kat asked as she yawned again.

"Kat! I thought you said that they were really Prue and Andy!" Phoebe scolded in a panicked voice. They were imposters, and they were going to die for it. "Show yourself, demon!"

Kat busted out laughing as she explained herself, "I did. They are. What's going on? You guys know it's too late to be playing practical jokes?"

"This is no joke! She's a demon!"

"Phoebe we're sisters! I gave Piper the chicken pox. You taught me how to French kiss. I broke my ankle when I was seven. Come on, I went to Duran Duran with Piper and stretched out her leg warmers!" Prue tried to convince Phoebe.

Finally, Phoebe nodded and finished, "And then you gave them to me. That still doesn't explain what the Elders said!"

Bright blue orbs filled the air dropped Andy off and continued to the basement.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Kat observed. "What exactly did the Elders say?"

"They are and have been where they're supposed to be the whole time. They haven't left."

"I'm confused. Why am I here if I'm supposed to be there?" Andy asked trying to settle his stomach before he moved again. He really hated that orbing thing.

Kat rolled her eyes, "Well, duh they're still up there."

"Huh?"

"Ok. I don't know how much sense this'll make, but it's because it's 2004, and they're from 1999 and 2001 respectively. If they were them from now, then they'd know what's going on and when it is. We wouldn't have had to explain everything to them, but see they're '99 and '01. It's as if they we're literally plucked out of their timeline and put here, but then they'll be returned and they shouldn't remember anything of this time. Time will continue and they'll most likely go to heaven."

"So, then they are who they say they are?" Phoebe clarified.

"Yeah."

"Well, then I'm sorry for thinking you were demons, Prue and Andy."

"You thought we were demons?" Andy asked still confused.

"It's ok and not important. I do have a question, what do you me we won't remember?" Prue asked.

"From what I've read it's should be almost like a vague feeling that you've left the oven on or that you're supposed to call someone back, but you forgot who it was.1 Or you could experience something that's' sorta like memory of a dream mixed with déjà vu feeling. It's hard to explain," Kat tried to answer.

"So why do you have the Book?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I was looking for something to help us but um…no such luck."

"What were you looking for?" Prue asked as she glanced through it.

"I don't know. Leads, I guess. I didn't find anything, but I did update your time traveling section. I mean you can find more things by googling!"

"That bad?"

"Yes. There's always tomorrow to find the leads. Listen, I'm going to bed. Uncle Andy, I can show you to a free bedroom, but there isn't anymore after that."

"Prue, you can take my room. I'll share with Cole."

Chap. 24

Prue walked into the manor. "New key works!" She announced.

"What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were going to check up on 415 Magazine," Phoebe said closing her laptop as she took off her glasses and set them on top of it.

"No, apparently being dead also makes you jobless. I'm really tired of people looking at me like a ghost or an imposter. I ended up spending my time in the library. You were right. All records show that the doctor and I were killed here 3 years ago. The case is still unsolved, but the detective in charge believed it to be linked to the attack of Paige Matthews and her boyfriend," Prue recited what she had read from an old newspaper article. "It's so bizarre. I don't remember anything about Shax attacking."

"Kat said something about time," Phoebe offered, but Prue shrugged.

"Where is everybody?"

"Work. Piper insisted that she went to P3 because God forbid she doesn't set up next week's band, Paige and Leo expect to hear something at magic school, and Chris followed Andy to the station because it appears he has job."

"This is so weird. Things have changed a ton!" Prue observed. She sat down next to Phoebe trying to put on her usual take-charge persona.

"You know? I'm really surprised that it's not crazier around here."

"Me too. I can't believe that we're really going to follow our daily routines nor can I help but to feel like Piper and Paige are avoiding me. I mean, I understand Paige, but I would think that Piper would be happy to see me."

"1st your memories might hide something we need to know. Second Paige and Piper are not avoiding you. They just have things-"

"-to do. I understand, but I get here and Piper goes to the kitchen, then she goes to bed following Paige's lead after everybody else left us and leaving just you to explain the last three years to me, and now she's at P3 when she's due in a few days!"

"It was really hard for Piper to some to terms with your…well, you know. I'm not sure if you being has hit her yet or if she's trying to protect her self from being hurt when you have to leave again," Phoebe explained.

Prue sighed resignedly. "Ok, how about my niece or my other nephew? Where are they?"

"Doing the usual, I guess. Kat's probably pacing and talking to herself right now. She does that a lot, and then she'll grab Wyatt and bring him down to the basement with her. Most of the time she mumbles something about the future."

"How long ago did she start today?"

"Oh, I'd say about an hour or hour and a half ago."

"We need to get her out of the house. Do teenaged girls still like shopping?" Prue said with a smile.

Thanks again for reading! Please R&R. I hope my explanation made sense to everybody!

Like I've said before I love to quote things this quote I paraphrased from Angel. Courtesy of .

edited again. The website address is there, but when I posted it the first I couldn't see it. So it is cited. If anyone's wondering the address and it still decides to play invisible, I'll email it to you.

luv,

bunn


	10. Hello Again DON'T REREAD

Hello again.

Ok. So this isn't so good. I mean this is my second author's note in a few days. I have good news and I have bad news. Since it's the holidays and my parents tell me it's rude to go on the computer when relatives are around. Therefore, the bad news is that I can't go on the computer and update for about two weeks. I have various obligations. However, I have good news. I have the entire second part typed out and now I have printed it. During the whole vacation, I'm going to proof read and make it so much less confusing. I think I might actually change some things. If I change the first chapter of the second part, (did that make sense? I hope so. Anyways…) then I will go repost it over the last three chapters (the story and two author's notes).

Ok. I hope you're not too upset with me. Enjoy your holidays and have a happy new year. I'll definitely post in '05.

luv,

bunn


	11. Rise from Above Chaps 25 to 28

**TO EVERYONE! GO BACK AND READ THE BEGINNING OF THIS PART…**Ok, so I'll admit, that reading the first chapter in this part really won't make too much of a difference to the basic plot, but it'll make a difference in back-story. When you click the scroll arrow to choose, a chapter I've put (RE-READ) next to the chapter title. Yes, an author's note is missing, I've posted a completely new chapter there and this part won't make sense without it. So please, R&R!

Chap. 25

"So, Chris, why'd you come?" Darryl asked.

"I was told to keep an eye for anything that appears supernatural," Chris answered dully.

"I don't wanna know do I?"

"Probably not." Chris surveyed the station. "Where's Andy?"

"Bathroom. He's very jittery this morning; probably had too much coffee. Did you tell him?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm," Darryl acknowledged sipping his coffee.

The stood quietly in stark contrast to the noisy station until Chris interrupted, "Any new cases?"

"Yes, actually, there's been a series of uproars. They're so bad that people have been killed. One would assume this stuff happens all the time, and they'd be right, it does, but there's a catch. The four this past week were all started by upstanding citizens," Darryl suspiciously informed Chris. "Sound supernatural to you?"

Chap 26

Flash Forward/Back

2018

Phoebe stood outside of two dressing room stalls waiting for her daughters. She was heavier than she used to be and more out of shape. She no longer felt the need to be skinny or muscular anymore because there hadn't been a demon attack in over ten years.

She was helping Piper with Chris' 14th birthday party. Piper was closing the club to hold the party there. Grams and their mother were coming to help celebrate, and Leo had even promised to be there. Piper was busy, fussy, and what ever she said went. She said that everybody had to dress up, so here Phoebe was at the mall.

"Aunt Phoebe! How much longer do I have to wait?" Wyatt complained. He had gown into a very hot 16 year. His dirty blonde hair hung slightly below his eyes, just barely covering them. They gazed intensely at everything that moved. Sometimes he would think inanimate objects had moved and blow them up. A recent event similar to this had landed him this shopping trip as punishment even though he had already bought new clothes the previous week.

Phoebe ignored this complaint as she had the last 500. "Prue? Kat? How are you girls doing?"

Prue fluttered out in sheer delight. Doing twirls, she smiled, "I like this one the best, Mommy! Can I get it, _please_?"

Phoebe bent down to her height, "Of course you can get it, sweetie." Then she stood up yelling into the still locked stall, "Kat, come out in the dress!"

"No!" She protested.

"Come on, Aunt Piper wants you to dress up!"

Kat sulked out in the least frilly dress they could find. It was a baby pink with pastel yellow flowers decorating it. She crossed her arms giving her mother an angry glare. "Uncross your arms and stop fidgeting. It looks fine."

Prue pranced out of her stall once again wearing her normal play clothes. "Ooo! Very pretty, Sissy! Let's show Wyatt!"

Kat looked at her younger sister. She half wanted to say no, but she really wanted to keep her happy. Therefore, she allowed herself to be dragged outside of the dressing rooms to show him.

"Hey cuz! You actually look like a _girl_!" Wyatt taunted.

Kat raised a clench fist, "You are so lucky no magic in public!" She threatened.

"Do you want this one?" Phoebe asked Kat as she stormed past.

"Only because I have to!"

"Ok," Phoebe shrugged.

When she exited the stall for the final time, she was wearing her muddy sneakers, a worn pair of cut off shorts, and a tee-shirt two sixes too large. "Can we go home now?"

Phoebe sighed but smiled as she looked at her eight year old. She nodded. Phoebe walked up to the unwanted dressing room clothing rack while Kat continued to fight with Wyatt. Not paying attention, he pushed into a woman in her early-fifties. Her eyes flashed gray.

Present

2004

"Kat, Wyatt's starting to fidget," Phoebe called to Kat.

She stared into the mirror, "I can't believe I'm wearing this! I can't believe you dragged me out of the house _to wear this_! I should be at home finding out things about the _demon_stration" She complained. Her chipped black nail polish stood out against the short elegant yellow sundress. "And you know? I can't kick ass in something that's _cute_!" She continued as she stepped out of the stall crossing her arms.

"It's very pretty," Phoebe, told her. She turned to Wyatt and asked him what he thought. He smiled clapping his hands enthusiastically.

"Besides do you kick ass everyday?" Prue tried to reason.

"Fun fact: never ask a question when you don't know the answer. I'm changing," the surrounding stalls began to shake in the wake of the slammed the door.

"Hit a nerve, Prue?" Phoebe whispered picking Wyatt up.

"Hey at least I got her out of the house," She defended herself in a loud whisper.

"Hi. I can still hear you," Kat informed as she stalked out of the dressing room. She was now wearing comfortable flip-flops, what used to be form fitting jeans, and a tank top. She turned quickly, bumping into a woman in her early twenties.

Before she knew it, Kat had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as her eyes turned into a grey color. Flooding her senses, she saw flashes of riots, felt the suffering of the victims, and an overwhelming sense of hate.

As sudden as it started, it ended. Kat had a dizzy feeling that wouldn't go away. It was impossible to focus or try to move. Tripping on her own feet, she fell to the floor and passed out.

Chap. 27

"So who started the riot?" Darryl asked a nearby police officer.

"Wendy White, age 29, over a price of a shirt. Get this, before the riot even broke out, a girl passed out just by _touching_ her."

"Anybody dead?"

"The cashier was literally beaten to death and a few other good Samaritans tried to intervene but were pummeled into critical condition," the officer answered then headed back to work.

"Wait," Chris stopped him earning him a questioning glance from Darryl. He pointed to a distinct mini backpack behind a police tapeline. "Who does this belong to?"

"The girl who passed out…um…" he paused searching his notes, "Kat Halliwell-Turner."

"Shit," Chris cursed under his breath. "How is she?"

"Unconscious. Her mother and aunt went with her to the hospital."

"Thanks," Darryl dismissed.

"I've gotta go," Chris told Darryl. He nodded toward Andy, "Tell him I'm going to the hospital to check on her." Chris tried to orb, but didn't go anywhere.

Darryl gave him a look of confusion. "No offence or anything, but why aren't you gone?"

"I don't know. I can't orb."

"Well, it's only a block away. You can run, or if you really need it you can borrow the car."

Chris thought about it but shook his head, "I'll just run, but thanks anyway."

Chap 28

Andy was talking to Wendy White's best friend. "You say that she just started beating the cashier?"

Shell-shocked and shaking, she nodded.

"Is she a bad person?"

The girl winced, shaking her head rapidly.

"Was she a good person?"

"The best," she whispered.

"The best?" Andy repeated.

She nodded in affirmation.

Andy sighed sadly. "Ok, see those officers over there?" Andy pointed to the group discussing the scene. "They'll ask you a few more questions, and then you can go home."

"Ok," she mumbled. "Will Wendy be all right?"

Andy gave her a sympathetic look, "I don't know," he answered, but if he were a betting man he'd bet no. Chris abruptly rushed past him and out the door.

Darryl walked over to catch up on the details. Following Andy's glance, he answered the unasked question, "Kat's in the hospital. Chris went to check on her."

"He should've waited for us because we have to ask them questions anyway."

"No, maybe we should wait an hour or so to give them some space."

Andy nodded in agreement. "So what'd you get?"

"1 dead, 3 in critical, and Kat passed out touching her before anything went down."

"Sounds like a harsh premonition."

"That's what I thought, but Phoebe once said she handles premonitions pretty well," Darryl said.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with our suspect."

"Another up standing citizen?

"The best," Andy confirmed.

"Are we absolutely sure this is supernatural? I mean, some people are wound so tight they're bound to snap sometime."

Andy shook his head examining the crime scene. "Five in the past week? I don't think so. Plus, I wouldn't be here it were natural."

Thanks a bunch for reading please remember to review!!!


	12. Rise from Above Chaps 29 to 32

Hello everybody! Thanks for going back to re-read chapters. I'm sorry that I'm going to complain now, but I only got 2 reviews about the story and I did post 3 chapters. I know that it's late at night (or at least it is when I post it) and you may be tired or you don't feel like reviewing, but it means a lot to me, and it means that I'm doing something that people care about. So please review.

ilovedrew88: Ok so back with the original chapter 8 you thought Chris served alcohol to minors. I didn't clear that up. He didn't serve it to minors, another club did. Daryl and Andy had to do random check-ups on a bunch of clubs. Remember how Darryl told Andy that the club was clean? Also, I'm happy you understood it better. I like it much better this way.

Gomay: I'm really glad you like it!

Jade-eye Halliwell: I'm relieved that you guys aren't too mad at me!

Chap. 29

"How is she?" Phoebe asked the doctor as he walked out of Kat's room.

"She's awake, but she's a little out of it. Can you think of anything that could've caused this?"

"I don't know she's been under a lot of stress lately. Is she ok?"

"She's very weak and she'll have to get a lot of rest."

Phoebe nodded. Prue impatiently asked, "Can we see her?"

"Certainly."

Prue, Phoebe, and Wyatt walked into the room.

Kat raised her head to see. "Hi," her face brightened.

"See? I told you she's a Halliwell, a fighter. Aren't I right, Kat?" Prue said lifting Wyatt on to the hospital bed.

"Hey buddy. Of course, I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"I saw the worst thing on Seer TV. Where's Chris?"

As if on cue, Chris busted through the door. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are _you_ ok?"

"Did you just run here?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't orb."

"Chris, I had a premonition that is strikingly similar to the last time our powers didn't work. Remember right before your birthday."

"How could I forget? Wait…define similar."

"I'm thinking same demon and quite possibly the same person only younger."

Chris seemed shaken. "It's too soon."

"But this time we have the power," she replied as they both glanced in Prue's direction.

Chap. 30

"You're the best attorney that we have here, but you're also the least dependable," Jason Dean flipped through Cole's file. "You've left without a trace twice now. How do I know that you won't up and leave again?"

What am I supposed to say? Cole thought. Sure, he could just see this guy's face fall as he explained that twice his ex-wife vanquished him because he was evil, but he promises to be a good boy and never be evil again. Cole would be branded crazy and would be fired so quickly it wouldn't be funny.

Before Cole could answer, his secretary entered. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Turner, your ex-wife is on the phone. She said something about your daughter being in the hospital."

Cole jumped up. Jason nodded for him to go, but wrote it down in his notes.

Walking into his office, he grabbed the phone and told his secretary thanks. "Phoebe, what happened?"

"Kat's all right. We were shopping, and she ran into somebody. She had a really bad premonition it knocked her out. She's awake now, everything is fine…"

"But?"

"Today's not my day."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cole answered confused.

"Kat likes to think ahead, as she calls it. I guess she's what we would call clumsy. By that I mean, she lands herself in the hospital often and she knows it. So, she rewrote her file to make sense while she's in this time. Mostly years, but she also added that we're divorced with joint custody. Today is not my day and they won't let me sign the papers. Either we can fax it to you or you can come down here and sign them. If you came here, maybe you could pry some information out of her. Chris seems to know what she's talking about, but they won't tell us."

"I'm on my way," He said hanging up

Chap. 31

Prue sat watching Kat squirm uncomfortably under her gaze. They were left alone in the room. Chris took Phoebe's car keys, drove Wyatt, and himself back to the manor. Phoebe had Cole on a pay phone out side, asking him to come to sign Kat out and then shimmer them home. Kat knew Prue was upset.

"Aunt Prue, I promise that if this was my story to tell I'd tell you all right away, but it isn't, and I can't. This is Chris' story, and I don't know if he can handle telling it once let alone twice, so you and Mom are going to have to suck it up and find out with everyone else!" She sighed. This time was just too much to deal with; she couldn't wait to go back to her own time. She knew where things stood in the future and there was so much less drama that went along with it. There would be very little she would miss.

Cole entered, "Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

Kat reconsidered; she would definitely miss a few things. "I'm fine, Dad," she smiled.

"Good, let's get you home."

Chap. 32

The family gathered in the conservatory. Kat sat in between her parents on a couch while Piper and Leo sat together on the love seat. Paige, Prue, and Andy had grabbed some chairs from the dinning room. Leaning against Wyatt's playpen, Chris shifted uneasily.

The room was eerily silent waiting for Chris to begin. He drew a deep breath. Addressing Piper he said, "Remember when Grandpa came and you had him talk to me?"

She nodded. Knowing what came next, she prepared herself. Chris continued, "Well, a week before my 14th birthday, Kat and Phoebe went shopping to buy clothes. Grams, Grandma, and Leo were coming so you made everybody dress up that year. Phoebe had the impossible task of putting Kat in a dress. That never goes well. From what I understand she and Wyatt were fighting and he pushed her into a lady," Chris began.

Kat furthered, "She was probably in her early fifties so it'd make sense that she's the same woman that I bumped into today when we were shopping. I had the same premonition all over again. It was horrible. I felt hate, fear, suffering, hate, pain, hate-Oh and did I mention hate?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Yes. Anyway, whatever that demon was it wasn't in the Book of Shadows. We had Paige go 'up there' to see what They knew. She found Leo. He told her that they were battling the Demon of Hate. It plants seeds of hate in good people-"

"The best," Andy interrupted.

"Essentially," Kat nodded.

"The better the person was the better the 'meal' is. It feeds on the wasted good," Leo described. "The demon slowly corrupts the infected human, and it grows as the person commits more and more hateful actions."

"How do we vanquish it?" Paige asked.

"The Power of Four, all of the Charmed Ones, but thanks to Shax we were one short. The Elders weren't willing to send us Prue," Chris explained bitterly. "There was a 2nd option, though. A Power of Three spell with the sacrifice of a Charmed One." His fists tightened and he turned away from his family as a single tear fell from his eye.

Leo watched his son's pain. It dawned on him that Piper was the sister to sacrifice herself. Chris must have believed that Leo was responsible for the Elders' actions. In turn, Chris blamed Leo for Piper's death.

Kat could tell that Chris was cracking. She continued for him, erasing any traces of denial, "At the time Aunt Paige was pregnant with our youngest cousin. She obviously couldn't sacrifice herself without killing her daughter. So it was up to our mothers and…originally my mom was gonna do it, but at the last second Aunt Piper pushed her out of the way…" Kat grew silent. Cole put his arm around her like a protective shield while Phoebe pushed the hair out of her now reddened and tear-stained face. That was only the beginning, neither of them would be able to tell the entire tragic tale when it was so close to happening again.

Chris had regained his self-control. "The worst part was we didn't have any powers otherwise four of us are stronger than the four of you. None of this would've happened," guilt dripped from his voice as he spoke.

"We won't let it happen this time. Everything will be all right because all of us are here now," Prue comforted. She had finally salvaged her take-charge persona. She used it to mask her sorrow as she volunteered, "I'll look in the Book of Shadows."

"I'll scry," Paige announced. They were going to save their sister no matter what took.

"I'll see if I can find out any more about the riots at the station," Andy offered.


	13. Rise from Above Chaps 33 to 36

Hello everybody! I'm a little disappointed. A couple weeks ago, I gave you that nice speech (in written form) about how nice it would be to have more people review and look what happened. Only one for the last chapter. Not that the one review wasn't very nice! (Thanks a lot Gomay! I'm glad somebody still likes it. I think it gets better once…never mind I can't spoil it. Next chapter and I'm only getting warmed up.) Anyways, I hate pouting, so I'm not going to do it. However, begging isn't beneath me…;-)

Chap. 33

"I'm going for a walk," Chris said. He didn't want to talk or to think about that day. Fresh air would be good for him.

Kat jumped up. "I'm coming too. I'll grab Wyatt's stroller." Kat, unlike Chris, wanted to talk. She had always told him that talking is good. One of these days, he'd understand that.

However, today was not that day. He wanted everybody to leave him alone. He just needed to sort things out. She would babble nonsense sentences making nearly impossible to talk or think. He snuck out the door.

"Asshole," she said under her breath. "Looks like I'm not taking you, Wyatt. I'm sorry! Blame your brother!" She called as she ran out the front door.

Wyatt concentrated on his stroller in the foyer. It seemed like he was trying to move the stroller to him magically. Leo rose from his seat, walking over to Wyatt. "Sorry buddy, but it looks like you're powerless, too." He glanced at Piper hesitantly then offered him a consolation prize. "Wanna come with me to see Uncle Elders?" Leo turned to Piper, Phoebe, and Cole, "I'm going to go check with the Elders. They should know more about this demon." He kissed Piper and orbed out with Wyatt.

After a pause, Cole gave Phoebe an apologetic look for what he knew he had to do. She shook her head, but he nodded. "Maybe my demonic contacts will have something useful."

"It's too dangerous."

"I promise I'll come back. I need to know who would send this guy after you."

"I don't like it. Go before I change my mind."

"Love you," he shimmered out.

"Me too," Phoebe replied to the space where he once stood.

For the first time since Chris had broken the news, there was a moment that allowed them to absorb the information. Piper broke down into a sob.

"Oh! Sweetie!" She walked over to Piper's couch. "It'll be ok. You heard them. Now that Prue's here…we'll protect you."

Chap. 34

Prue and Paige struggled in the attic. Paige was trying to scry, but getting nowhere. Meanwhile, Prue couldn't find anything in the book. However, that wasn't the problem. Their emotions were getting the better of them. Paige had a sinking feeling that she'd be replaced after they vanquished this demon. Prue knew just the opposite and before she left, she wanted to know her youngest sister. However, she was too afraid to break the ice.

Finally, Prue spoke, "I can't find anything in here!"

Paige looked up. She had to admit, she was relieved. "Me neither."

"Did you use the crystal that scries for evil?"

"I've use _all_ the crystals! I've even used a bigger map!" Paige whined.

"A bigger map?"

"Uh-huh, there was this demon that tried to make Phoebe the host of his dead lover or something. Anyway, we tried scrying and it didn't work, so I got up and it flew to the globe. It hit Egypt."

"Egypt?"

"In a pyramid."

"I see."

"How about you? Did you look for old prophecies? Or Power of Four?"

Prue sighed, "Yeah, I've also looked up Demon of hate, hate, Power of Three spells with sacrifices and still nothing."

"Maybe we're not looking in the right places."

"Where do you want to look?"

"I think it's time I took you to magic school."

Chap. 35

Flash Forward/Back

2018

Kat's wavy brown hair bounced in her ponytail as she ran after a smaller version of Chris. He was lost in thoughts over things that most 13 going on 14 year olds only see in movies. He worried about this new demon. He wanted to help, but the stupid Elders took away their powers.

"Chris!" Kat called. "Jeez, could you walk any faster?"

"Probably," he smiled playfully tugging on her ponytail.

"Hey!" She squealed hitting him on the shoulder. "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Sounds like fun," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey kids!" Darryl greeted as he pulled up in his squad car.

"Hello Inspector," She waved.

"I was wondering what happened to you at the store."

"Oh, ok!" She answered brightly. "I-"

Chris quickly covered her mouth. "Maybe we should talk about this in the car," he suggested.

Kat pushed Chris' hand off her. Jumping into the front passenger side, she left Chris to the back. "I got my first premonition ever!"

"Yeah, then all of us kids lost our powers. Wyatt lost his too."

"You're sooooo… pessimistic!"

"It gets worse," Chris ignored her.

"I was afraid of that," Darryl replied.

Present

"What has to kill it?" Darryl exclaimed.

"Did I stutter?" Kat countered.

"The girls can handle it though," Andy said.

"Last time they went against this demon-" Chris began.

"They didn't have the Power of Four. Why are you always so pessimistic?" Kat said frustrated.

"I'm realistic."

"Do we need to push these cases or will these people revert to who they once were?" Darryl asked.

Chris shook his head. "No, they will always be corrupted and whether or not the demon lives or dies they will continue to corrupt themselves."

"Isn't that an upper?" Kat said sarcastically.

Chap. 36

Prue gaped, "This library is _huge_!"

"It gets the job done," Paige shrugged.

They stood in the library of Magic School. Books filled its shelves. Surrounded by books galore, Prue was overwhelmed. "How are we supposed to find anything in here?"

"Well, the Elder who ran this place had an extensive demon section over there…" Paige pointed.

"Paige, that takes up half of the library!"

"That's why we have indexes, Prue." Paige pulled out a book bigger than the unabridged Oxford English Dictionary and the Bible put together.

"Damn, that's a big book." Prue peered over Paige's shoulder as she grabbed another book. "Demon of Hate. That was quick."

"And not good," Paige commented about the demon.

"No, that's very bad."

A/n: Ok. The next one after next sums up this part! Tell me what you think! (_Please!!!_)


	14. Rise from Above Chaps 37 to 39

Hello all! Thank you very much to Gomay and hope master23! You both are great for the review! Everybody else, I'm on my knees begging for more reviews. ;-) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Chap. 37

"Balthazar, I heard you were dead," one of Cole's demonic contact said.

"Don't believe everything you hear. I need to know who sent the Demon of Hate after the Charmed Ones," Cole answered.

"The new Source. He wants to prove who is boss."

"The new source?" Cole repeated.

"Well, his 'parental guardians.' You know…they look a mighty like you and your witch."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been dead too long, Balthazar. Shapeshifters are raising the new source and rule until he's coronated," the demon informed.

Cole remained confused. "Shapeshifters?"

"Yes, shapeshifters are raising your son," he finished as he suddenly burst into flames falling into dust in front of Cole.

Chap. 38

"Phoebe!" Cole shimmered into the manor. "Phoebe!" He called as he searched the house. She sat on the couch with Piper leaning against her sobbing. "Piper?" It was a rare moment that Piper cried letting her barriers down. Things had to be bad for her to break down.

Phoebe put a finger to her lip. Piper's tears had slowed down immensely. "I got to go to the attic," She sniffled.

"No more fearless spells all right?" Phoebe called after her. Through her tears, Piper shot her a glare. "What Cole?" Phoebe sighed resignedly.

"You lost our baby when the seer died, right?" He asked hurriedly.

Stunned Phoebe said, "Yes, why are you asking me that?"

"My informant said that there are shapeshifters raising our son to become the next Source. They sent the Demon of Hate after us. And here's the kicker, after he told me he was vanquished."

Saddened Phoebe touched her stomach in memory of her lost son. The seer may've said that he wasn't really their baby, but Phoebe knew better than that. She knew he was her and Cole's son, and she loved him no matter what. "The seer stole him from me, and then tried to kill my sisters and me with his powers. They were too much for her, and they killed her and everybody else in that room instead. That includes our son," She sniffed.

"Come here," Cole pulled her into a comforting hug. He kissed the top of her forehead lovingly.

Kat ungracefully swung the front door open causing a loud "thunk" as the door hit a wall. That undoubtedly left a mark. "We're home, and we've brought company!" She announced.

"Jeez, you'd think she wants the whole neighborhood to know," Darryl whispered to Chris, who merely nodded.

When they walked into the foyer, the atmosphere was somber. Phoebe tried to collect herself. Cole kept his arms wrapped around her to let her know that she wasn't alone. "Hi."

Kat flopped onto the couched. Cole gave her a reproachful glare; she rolled her eyes. "Have you guys found anything?"

The doorbell rang. Phoebe sighed, "I've got it." She answered the door and was surprised to see who was standing in the doorway. "Jason?"

"Phoebe, hi," He smiled. "I was thinking that maybe we could get together and talk tonight?"

Meanwhile, Paige orbed in with Prue. "We've got a spell!" Paige declared as Prue waved a piece of paper in her hand.

"There is one small problem. That is we can't find the location," Paige sighed sitting next to Kat on the couch.

"I'll go get Mom. Maybe she knows how to put some kinda of mojo on the scrying crystals." She ran up to her mom standing in front of the threshold. "Oh, hello, Mr. Dean!"

"Mr. Dean?" Jason repeated.

Phoebe stuttered. "Umm…Jason, this is my daughter from the future."

"Sorry, but you're not my father."

"Kat," she groaned.

"Too blunt?"

She nodded. "Was there a particular purpose for you coming this way?"

"Oh, yeah, we were wondering if you could do something with the crystals for scrying."

"We think we might be on to something with the locations of the attacks. Maybe you can look at it," Darryl said to Prue and Paige.

Andy pulled out a folder containing official reports. "We tried to find similarities in the places where the riots took place. However, we didn't find anything particularly interesting." He laid the map onto the coffee table with each of the points boldly marked.

"Paige, do you see what I see?"

She studied the map. "Oh of course!" She grabbed a pen and ruler from the top of the old antique desk. She drew lines from point to point.

"It makes a pentagram," Cole observed.

"You wouldn't believe where the center is," Prue said.

"Oh, no, Piper!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the attic.

Chap. 39

Everybody rushed to the attic except Kat, Phoebe, and Jason who were still standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Phoebe panicked. "The demon!"

Kat sighed. "Go ahead."

"Sorry, Jason," Phoebe said and ran off to join her sisters.

"Should I fill you in or do you not want to know?"

"Well, is it just like something regular or…?"

"Come in, it's a long story about the end of the world. Or on second thought, it may be safer for you to come back later & take Mom to dinner. She can explain it better then.

"Why will you let me take you mother out if I'm not your father?

"Well, it's because you were a really good family friend. Even more so because in my time after the world goes to hell and we run out of healthy living relatives, you'll step in and take care of us. You were better than our supposed 'guardian angel'… It's a long story. Just hope it doesn't happen."

Flash Back/Forward 

2018

Piper and Paige stood in front of their sister. Paige subconsciously hugged her stomach in a protective manner. "Phoebe, I wish…" Paige said guiltily.

"No, it's not you fault. I just want you to keep my little niece safe." She knelt down to Paige's stomach. "You hear that? I want to be able to see you and my girls as I watch from heaven." Standing up again, "Please protect my girls," she told her sisters.

"Of course." A tear fell from Paige's eyes.

"Piper?" Phoebe snapped her fingers awaking her from a deep trance.

She shook her head, "I'm the older sister. I should..."

"Stop it. You need to stay alive for Chris and Wyatt's sake. We don't want the future that Chris warned us about. If Kat was the one to come back and she had an evil brother I had to watch out for, then I'm sure our roles would be reversed. Knowing you'd do it for me is all I need." Tears streamed from their faces as the summoned the Demon of Hate. As it stood in front of them the recited:

"_Spreader of Hate_

_Face your Fate_

_Go to Hell_

_With this spell!"_

Except for the tears of the sisters and the demon's pain, the house was eerily quiet. They chanted the spell again. Phoebe grabbed an athame from the spell table. Then the attic door opened. Her youngest daughter Prue stood there. "Mommy?" she asked. Cole, followed by the others, raced after her.

The demon took this as a good time to strike, but Cole threw an energy ball and used his body as a barrier so that Prue couldn't see anything. The sisters kept chanting, but Phoebe was wavering. Seeing this, Piper stole the athame, and pushed her away.

Present

She tried to read the Book of Shadows, but it was no use. Piper couldn't see through her tears. Leo orbed in looking around. "Piper," He smiled until he saw her tears. "Honey."

Piper clung to his embrace. "I don't wanna die, Leo. I can't die or Chris will too. I have to protect him."

"You're not going to die, Piper. As long as you have all three of your sisters here no one is going to let you even think about dying."

"But…"

"No. You're going to live a long happy life. We'll get through this. The Elders say it'll be tough, but it's just another ordeal. Right?"

Looking up at him, she smiled through her tears. Suddenly they were attacked. A huge demon that couldn't have beaten Shax in a beauty contest shimmered in. It had teeth worse than the fake hill Billy teeth people wore for Halloween. Its hair was the lovechild of a bad comb over and a mullet. To make it worse it shimmered in throwing fireballs.

Instinctively Leo orbed himself and Piper out of the way, which caused the fireball to vanquish the window instead of them. Piper used her power to blow it up. The Demon's essence was temporarily scattered.

Prue, Paige, and Phoebe raced through the attic's doorway. Prue telekinetically held the door shut to prevent the others from entering.

"What happened?" Phoebe looked around at the mess that was now the attic.

"That thing!" Paige pointed to the newly reconstituted demon.

"Oh my G-d! Ok that must be the Demon of Hate! Spells everybody!"  
Prue panicked as she passed out copies of the spell.

"_Spreader of Hate_

_Face your Fate_

_Go to Hell_

_With this spell!"_

As they chanted, supernatural wind blew everywhere. The Demon frantically tried to deflect spell. At one point, it even tried to use a fireball, but it burned up in its very large palm.

Outside the others where panicking. They tried to kick down the door, but it was no use. "Prue, you're going to have to let them in and use all of your power!" Piper told her.

"Keep chanting!" Leo said alarmed.

The door flew open as Cole threw an energy ball. The demon distracted turned to throw a fireball at Cole.

"Cole!" Phoebe tried to move toward him, but Prue and Piper stopped her. They chanted the spell for the fourth time. The demon had stopped fighting because it was no use. Its fireballs didn't even make a puff anymore. Finally, a large hole started to form and there was no way out. The hole swallowed it completely.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Again, please review. I wanted to clear up the flash forward/back before anyone asked. It was the timeline before Kat came back to warn them, but after Chris died. Think of it as the future that would've happened if Spin City and on hadn't been interfered with by Kat.


	15. Rise from Above Chaps 40 to 44

Hello Everybody. I'm going to make this quick. Thank you very much Gomay for reviewing and to everyone who is reading. This is the last post for this part. I have to go. Sorry I'm making this short. Please read the next part. 'Til next week.

Chap. 40

"Chris, it's time for us to go home," Kat said at breakfast that morning. "Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday," she added.

He rolled his eyes and answered, "You're the one that promised only one more demon after the Spider Demon incident, not me."

"Mountain Dew," she called. Pouring she said in a harsh whisper, "What are you planning to do? Stalk yourself!"

"No, I'm still going to stalk Wyatt," he said half-serious.

"Oranges. Boy, it's nice to have our powers back."

"They were gone for a day."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways back on subject, were you born in the AM or the PM?"

"PM."

"Good. It's an easy spell. I've got it memorized. Plus, no portals!"

"I'm not going and that's that!" Then he paused processing the last bit of information, "No portals?"

"Yup. We simply advance our shimmering and orbing powers to be able to travel through time. Say it once and never have to say it again. I have a copy for you, though.  
"I'm not-"

"You're not what?" Piper asked walking into the kitchen.

"Aunt Piper! How are you doing this fine and lovely morning?"

"Normally, I'd ask if you got lucky last night, but I'm just going to assume you had coffee."

"Why I'm shocked and offended! I'm 15 and just not that kind of girl," Kat said playfully.

"Uh-huh you better not be."

"I am not, but Chris here…"

"Kat!" He yelled at her.

She put her shield up as he went to smack playfully her on the arm. "Ha! Ha!" She mocked him sticking her tongue out. "Now, pack up and start saying your goodbyes. We're leaving at noon." She stood up and jogged downstairs leaving her half-concocted beverage on the kitchen table. Automatically, Chris got up and began to put it away hoping that his mother wouldn't say anything.

Piper waddled toward the table with a fresh cup of coffee. "You're leaving?"

"No, she just thinks I am."

"You two say we vanquished whatever turned Wyatt, right?"

"Well, yes. I mean losing you, Mom…it was terrible but especially for him. I had Grandpa and Aunt Paige to talk to, but Wyatt refused to talk about it. He bottled things up inside. We missed you."

"I know, but we killed that thing. I will be there for you when you get back. You should go home, and enjoy your future. There's one small thing I want you to for me before you go."

"Sure, Mom."

"You have to promise me right now."

He raised an eyebrow but agreed anyway. "I promise."

"I want you to talk to your father."

"Mom…"

"You already promised. Now, go! Scoot!" She lovingly pushed him out. This is going to be a long day, she thought.

Chap. 41

Lying on her bed, Phoebe reflected on her awkward conversation with Jason. They decided to just get coffee instead of dinner. It was easier to bail that way. The reason he was back was that he bought a new law firm. Not by coincidence, the law firm happened to be Cole's. Phoebe told Jason that Cole made her happy and that they were going to work out no matter what which was obvious by Kat's existence. They decided to remain friends, but Phoebe was hesitant on how that would work.

When she came home, Kat and Cole were on the couch waiting. Kat was explaining the old baseball movie to him. Apparently, even in his short stint as a human he had never gotten into sports. Phoebe smiled as she remembered her first and only lunch date with him, Piper, and Leo. Cole had nearly choked on his water when Phoebe tried to cover for his lack of knowledge on football by saying he wasn't human.

He turned off the TV and greeted her at the door.

"Hey!" Kat had whined and then noticed Phoebe. "Oh, hey Mom. Dad, remote give now."

"Don't you wanna know how it went?" Phoebe had asked.

"No, I still exist and I still wanna see the end of my movie."

Cole studied her for a moment. "I think she's trying to hide something," he said to Phoebe.

"No, I'm not failing school. No, I'm not taking drugs. And No, I'm not pregnant.1 Remote, _please_."

"Maybe she's hiding why she made me go out with Jason tonight. What do you think, honey?"

"I think it might be. Kat?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, we want to know."

She had sighed when she had finally realized that her parents were going to make her spill one way or another. "Fine. After Aunt Piper died, the world went to hell. Eventually, we ran out of healthy living relatives. Our side was down four Charmed Ones, and then Uncle Leo was of being an Elder, and Dad started living in the Underworld listening to rumors of attacks to protect us. Then, to top things off, Grandpa got sick. In you memory Jason helped us out. He kept Grandpa alive for three years longer than he would've lived without him. I mean, he was even better than our supposed 'guardian angel.' I just wanted to make sure that in case _nothing_ changed and Wyatt was still evil, we'd still have _somebody_. You know?"

Still staring at the ceiling tiles above her bed, Phoebe silently agreed with Kat. She understood where Kat was coming from last night, but she didn't like it. She and Cole had promised her that things would be different this time and they would.

She rolled over trying to think of something positive. Phoebe watched Cole still sleep peacefully. It made her smile. She really did love him. She did love Jason, but never the way she way loved Cole. Even, in the year he was gone and the year of torture he put her through, she always loved him.

Cole rolled over wrapping his arm around her waist. Opening his eyes, he saw her beaming eyes. "Morning."

Kat knocked on her parents' door. They should've been up it was almost nine o' clock.

"Who is it?" Phoebe called.

"Me! Can I come in?"

"Yes, _me_, you can come in!" Cole joked.

Kat smiled as she pounced on their bed between their legs. "Hello!"

"Why so bright and cheery this morning?" Cole asked.

"I get to go home!"

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay longer?" Phoebe asked disappointed.

"Yes! If I stay, I'll have to change Chris' dirty diapers! Thanks but no thanks!" She laughed warmly.

"So will we get a wake up call every morning in the future or do you have something to say?"

Resignedly she answered, "I have something to say."

"Ok, honey, what is it?"

"You know how when I first came here you asked me if I had siblings? I told you I had a brother and a sister."

"You hear that? A brother _and_ a sister," said Cole giving Phoebe a 'playful' look.

"Yeah, eww." She shook her head. At least they were back together. This way she wouldn't have to go through the great lengths Chris did to be conceived. "_Anyways_, my brother is older, way older. Remember I told you he is older than Wyatt is, but then Chris changed the subject?" Her parents remained silent. She took a deep breath, "What you thought happened…" She paused counting on her fingers, "two years ago, didn't happen."

"Are you talking about what happened with the seer?" Phoebe asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes," Kat answered somberly. Biting her lip, she continued, "The seer lied to you. That baby was your son, not the Seer's or the Source's. He's my brother. She lied to you. Even more so, there are stronger people in the Underworld than she is. I guess on of them decided to steal him and give him to demons they could control. That explosion that caused the seer to die wasn't really an explosion. At the time, she was under his complete control. Once he left her body, she would crumble. What you saw was more like an implosion with side effects."

"Our son is alive?" Phoebe asked her voice filling with hope.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Cole demanded.

"I couldn't. In fact, if Chris finds out I did it now…he's very strict about the future consequences rule."

"We're your _parents_," Cole continued.

"She told us now and that's what _maters_. What's his name, sweetie?" Phoebe coaxed.

"Lucifer." She watched their faces drop. "When I met him, I told him that there were two ways I could shorten his name: L-u-c-i pronounced Lucy or L-u-c pronounced Luke. He picked the second one, but only after, I explained the concept of a nickname."

Chap 42

Chris orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge. He took a deep breath. Finally, he said, "Dad?"

"Chris?" Leo turned around questioning his own ears. Chris had only called him Dad once and Leo was quite sure that was by accident. However, there stood Chris. He wanted to talk to him.

"Mom wanted me talk to you," he said curtly.

Leo's heart fell. "Oh," he said hurt. "Listen, Chris-"

"I know! You're sorry! I get that, Leo! I really do, but there is nothing you can say that will make it all better!"

"I wasn't going to apologize, Chris. I was going to tell you that Piper's death wasn't my fault. I love her, and I love Wyatt, but I love _you_ too. I want you to know that I would fight my hardest for _all_ of you. I want you and Wyatt to grow up happy and loved. I _know_ you will get that from Piper. If I couldn't be there for you, I wouldn't take her away too."

"That's not it. The Elders would've done it regardless of what you thought. I'm mad at you because you were never there! I thought that maybe after she…she…you know, that maybe you would come back for us, but you didn't. You weren't there even when I needed you the most. Except sometimes when you would come down from your perch in heaven, but then you were around too much. You never let me breathe let alone speak. I was always being yelled at for _something_. Wyatt was the _perfect child_. You were there for _him_. When mom was alive, you _never_ left her, but for me you were _always_ gone," he lowered his voice as he turned away to look over the city.

"I'm sure that if I could I would've been down here in a heartbeat, Chris. They must've stopped me because I would _anything_ for you three. I wish I could've been there to help you and Wyatt. I wish I could've done something to prevent your pain then and not now after almost 23 years worth of pain. Also, what you said about Wyatt is untrue. Look at what Wyatt became and _when_ you are. Was Wyatt so perfect that you had to come back in time to save the world from him? Was he so perfect that you had to stop him? Listen, I am proud of _you_. _You_ watched out for your cousins when they were too young to protect themselves. I see the way Kat looks at you in the highest respect. I see the way she tries to live up to you because have the courage to risk your life to save the _world _and your _family_. That is admirable. If that's not a sign of perfection, then I don't know what is. I'm _very_ proud of _you_, son."

Chris' eyes glimmer with a small amount of hope mixed with a large amount disbelief. "Yeah?" He challenged.

Leo didn't wince, but instead he stood firm. "Yes," he reassured. "We'll paint your room today and talk some more. I want to prove that I'm not leaving you."

"I'm leaving you though. I'm going back to the future again. You can still prove it today after I leave," Chris relented.

"Of course. How?"

"My birthday."

"Oh. _Oh._ When?"

"Soon, but I'm leaving before. It's just too weird."

"Should we orb home then, son?" Leo held out his hand.

Chris took it. "Yeah, Dad." Together they orbed to the manor.

Chap 43

The family stood in the attic forming a line to an attic wall. However, for this trip through time there was not a Triquetra drawn on it in chalk. There were no potions or uncertainty. The future would be bright, they were positive of that.

Kat's Goodbyes

Standing in front of Piper and Leo Kat said, "Just…" She looked at Chris, who was talking to her parents, "watch put for him."

"We'll miss all of your commentary," Piper said sarcastically.

"You'll have to wait a bit, but I can guarantee that it'll be worth the wait." She went over to the next person in line. "Aunt Paige, you'll be an excellent teacher. Don't let anything get in your way. And don't go searching for your baby-daddy like Mom did either. It doesn't work like that."

"Ok, but only if you promise me that you'll wear a dress to my wedding," Paige answered.

"As long as you take me shopping, and it's no where near Chris' birthday. Just to be safe," Kat winked. The hugged and she moved on to Prue. Immediately Kat said, "I'll summon you when I get home. We'll be fine. Don't worry."

"How'd you know what I was going to say? Don't answer that. Be good. I'll be watching," Prue warned jokingly.

Andy joked too, "Because if you don't then we'll have to haunt you."

"It doesn't work like, honey," Prue said.

"Oh, we'll find a way."

She finally reached her parents. "He'll be able to tell it's you by your magical aura. It'll be fine. Just change his name, ok?" Kat hugged her parents.

"What am I supposed to say 'Luc, I am your father'?" Cole asked half-serious.

"You know Star Wars, but not baseball?" Phoebe mocked Cole causing him to blush.

"I'll see you in 23 years," she grinned.

"We'll miss you, baby," Phoebe hugged her again.

Chris' Goodbyes

Chris started on the opposite of Kat. Speaking to her parents he joked, "You know, there's always adoption."

"Very funny, Chris," Phoebe gave him a hug.

"You're stuck with her," Cole said as he shook Chris' hand.

"Prue, Andy."

Andy shook his hand. "Get home in one piece, ok?"

"Of course," Chris smiled.

"Make sure you two summon us the moment you get back. We want to make sure you're all right," Prue said.

"Ok." He hugged his aunt and moved on to Paige. "You're going to be on my side growing up right?" He kidded.

Paige matched his light tone, "I'll side with whoever's right."

"So you'll be on my side?"

"Miss you," she dodged.

Chris hugged her. Not for long, he thought. Then, he was in front of his parents. He didn't want to say goodbye. He wanted to stay there forever.

"Go, and enjoy you future. You certainly deserve it," Leo said almost reading his mind.

"Trust us; it'll be different this time." Piper put one of her hands on her stomach and the other cupped his face lovingly. "Be safe."

"I will, Mom," he hugged her never wanting to let go. Piper sniffed as she reluctantly pushed him away. "You have to go."

"When I get back we'll just have to repaint my room and have that bonding time," Chris said.

"Yes we will," Leo smiled. He gave Chris a fatherly embrace. Stepping back, he tugged on Piper's hand. "We love you. Remember that."

"I will and you too," he whispered as tears welled up in his eyes.

Kat and Chris met each other in the middle of the floor. "Are you ready?" She asked.

For a brief moment, he hated her. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have been there right now. He wouldn't be leaving. Sure, the future would be good; he didn't doubt that, but he wanted to stay. He told himself it was part of being a neurotic control freak. He told himself that he wanted because he wanted to make sure that nothing went off course. It didn't matter if it was even the slightest bit off course, he could fix it. He knew it wasn't true. He wanted to stay because he was scared to what he would find. How different would things really be? Did he fix everything?

As usual, Kat plowed through the moment impatient for the next. She wanted away from the emotional rollercoaster ride of the past. "_Are you ready_?" She asked again anxiously. She wasn't afraid of the future.

"As much as I'll ever be." He unfolded the piece of paper that Kat had given him. He read,

"_Give me the power_

_At this hour_

_To move through time and space_

_To my rightful place."_

"Time to orb," Kat said as they were engulfed with the sudden sparkle of blue and white lights.

Chap. 44

Leo held Piper closely. For the first time he ever remembered she didn't fight him when he wrapped one of his arms around her stomach. "I'm going to miss him, Leo," she said softly.

"Me too," He agreed. Suddenly, Leo heard a jingle. "They're calling me. It's time for Prue and Andy to leave too."

"Can't we stay? Just a little bit longer. I want to see my baby nephew when he's born," Prue complained.

"I think that because they've been here, the rules have changed. I'll see if I can arrange it with them for you to be here for his Wiccaning," Leo promised.

"Can you do that?" Piper asked excitedly.

"I'll see."

"So this isn't goodbye. More like see you later," Andy said.

Paige nodded. "'Till then we'll miss you," she admitted.

Prue began to sob pulling her sisters together and clinging on to them. "I'll miss you too."

"Alright, it's time to go." With that Prue, Andy, and Leo were gone.

"Wow, this house feels lonely!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Who would've thought?" Cole said.

"I don't think it will be for long!" Piper hunched over. Cole backed up as the two remaining sisters ran to help her. "Contractions," she stated.

"Ok, sweetie, breathe," Phoebe took the lead. "Hee-Hee-Hoo-Hee-Hee-Hoo-Hee…"

Piper waved her arms trying to hit Phoebe. "Something feels different."

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital," Paige suggested.

"Orb!" Phoebe commanded. Paige didn't need orders though; she had already begun to orb Piper, Phoebe, and herself to the hospital.

"Ok. I'll stay here." Cole shrugged. He looked around. He was all alone in the attic. He thought of the last time he was alone up there. Wincing he subconsciously touched his neck. Or maybe I'll shimmer to the hospital."

A/N: But wait there's more! Like a cheap infomercial I just keep going! lol. There's a whole 'nother part. So stayed tuned! And please RR!


	16. Enter the Ensouled Chaps 45 & 46

A/N: Hello everybody! This is the third and final part of my story. Everybody cheer with me. lol. These chapters are much shorter than usual because the part is smaller than usual. There's a total of 12 chapters so I'll post 2 or 3 at a time. That we can have the usual 5 to 6 posts per part, unless you want longer posts and shorter amounts. Tell me. As usual, please RR.

Gomay: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

Christine Bahrens: Well, you'll just have to wait and see! 

hope master: I'm going as fast as I can! lol.

Part 3

Chap 46.

An hour or so later, a doctor approached Paige and Phoebe. "Misses Halliwell?"

"That's us. How's our sister?"

"We…we think that there may be some complications. We have to do some tests."

"Are they going to be ok?"

"We don't know yet," the doctor said and then left.

Frustrated and nervous, Phoebe sighed. Cole walked over and handed them some coffee. "Is everything all right?" He asked.

"No."

Leo orbed in from a secluded sight. He searched for one of the sisters.

"Leo!" Paige motioned over.

"They have to run some tests because they think there are complications," Phoebe informed.

As panic spread on Leo's face, Paige quickly tried to find a silver lining. "We just saw Chris. He was very much alive. That means everything'll be ok. Right?"

"Yeah," Leo said detached as he walked over to a waiting room seat. Paige followed him to keep him optimistic.

Phoebe pulled Cole to the side. "You should go find Luc."

"We're not prepared for him. We have to buy clothes, a bed, toys, and all that other stuff that toddlers need! Even more so, you should be there with me," Cole rationalized. It wasn't that he didn't want to find his son and kill the bastards that stole him, but something held him back. His instincts were telling him that something was wrong.

With the powers of empathy, Phoebe could mistook his instincts for nervousness. "Sweetie, there isn't a wrong way to do this. He can't stay in the Underworld for one more minute. I refuse to let him go on being evil. You'll be fine on your own. I can't go, you know that."

"It's not that…" Cole began, but Phoebe's harsh glare made him change his mind. "Okay," he nodded.

Phoebe gave him a quick kiss during which he shimmered away. "I hate it when he does that!" She muttered.

Future

2027

"Wow! This is…different," Kat looked around the manor's attic.

"Well, it's definitely not the museum," Chris understated.

"Maybe we screwed up."

"We should summon some one who knows what happened."

"Aunt Prue?"

Chris nodded. "The book's not here."

"I've got the spell memorized. Are there any candles around here?"

"Yup. Where they usually are, but there aren't any matches."

"Chris, when does that ever stop me?" Kat followed Chris in a circle. As he would set a candle down, she would magically light it.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to me, I summon the  
Cross now the great divide_."

"Hi, Prue," Chris greeted.

She flinched considerably at his words. She bowed to Kat, "My liege."

Kat looked to Chris for guidance, but he shrugged. Stranger things had happened. "Aunt Prue, where'd the bowing thing come from?"

"Just showing my respect. I'm sorry if it has displeased you, my liege."

"What the hell is going on?"

"You told us to summon you when we got back. Maybe you should fill us in," Chris suggested.

Stepping beyond the candle-lit barrier, Prue became corporeal and excitedly threw her arms around them. "It's really you! You _really_ don't know how much we missed you."

"Yes! It's us." Chris squirmed underneath her grasp.

"What happened?" Kat asked hugging her back.

Relinquishing her hold over Chris and Kat, she began, "Things went wrong after you left."

"How wrong?"

"Well, Andy and I left after you guys, but we kept a watchful eye. We saw Piper start to have contractions and need to go to the hospital. While Piper was there, Phoebe sent Cole to find your brother, Kat."

"_You told them?_"

"You get to save your brother and I don't? I wanted him to be raised good!"

Prue shook her head, "Sweetie, they couldn't. Luc was pure evil. The tonic that seer made your mother drink killed his soul. They had to vanquish him because he began to take control of the Underworld."

"How old was he when he did that?"

"Elevenish, but we knew he was too far gone earlier than that. Besides you, the only people that could kill him were your parents. Since you were only two, they did it, but it caused them to split up. Maybe it was because of them or you sister that Paige had found her husband. So maybe it was because your parents divorced or your sister never existed that Paige didn't meet him and that your cousin was never born. In fact you were lucky because if they had vanquished Luc when they should've you wouldn't be alive."

"Ok, Luc is vanquished, Prue and Piper, the kids, don't exist, but how did this all happen?"

"Well, Wyatt and Luc were pretty tight. When Luc was vanquished, Wyatt couldn't handle it. He went on a demon killing spree."

"Runs in the family," Kat mumbled.

Prue and Chris ignored her comment. "You hid a lot of power from us didn't you, Chris?" He shifted uncomfortably and suddenly found himself fascinated by the floorboards. "Chris, four years after Wyatt's reign began, you were 14, and you vanquished Wyatt and yourself with one hell of a spell."

"Himself?" Kat asked.

"He has a lot of power, but not enough to sustain himself after that kind of spell. And _you_, Miss Magical Prodigy, missed him so much that you resurrected him, but the spell you used accidentally reversed both of your moral polarity. You're both evil. Kat, you're the strongest so you're the leader, but you two make one hellva a team and put emphasis on the Hell part."

"How do we fix this?" Kat asked astonished.

"We can stop it. We'll go back and warn everybody," Chris suggested.

"No, we did that before. I've got an idea. You're technically dead so go into the circle with Aunt Prue and I'll blow the candles out. Once you're Up There with Them, They'll figure out how to make you good again and keep you there where you belong. I'll go to talk to my parents. They're alive, right?"

Prue nodded, "All Charmed Ones except me."

"Ok, they'll rebuild this place after we're gone."

"Kat…"

"No, Chris, this is what we're going to do. Time traveling didn't work before, and it won't work now. Apparently this is our destiny, and we can't screw with it. Get in the circle, or I'll make you."

Prue put a comforting arm around him. "Being dead isn't so bad. Trust me," she said as the walked into the circle.

Fighting back tears, Kat blew out the candles.

Chap 47

Thinking of her father, Kat shimmered to an old broken down home not far from the manor. She knocked on the door. Cole answered it. "My liege," he knelt before her.

Kat had expected this, but it still shook her. "Wow. Um… ok, Dad, get up. I need you and Mom to help me out."

Getting up, Cole tried to keep his composure. "With all do respect, since when did you call us Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, I don't know… _23 years ago, when I met you_," she answered sarcastically.

"Kat?"

"_Yes_."

He pulled her into a large bear hug. "I'm so relieved that it's you. Come in," he opened the front door all the way, so Kat could enter.

"I can't believe this time. When we left I thought it'd be wonderful or at least the same, but I with all my powers of premonition I never saw this coming. I mean, I'm _evil_."

Cole nodded sympathetically. "So are you going to go back into time again?"

"No, actually I wanted you and Mom to do something for me."

"Depends on what it is and if you can find her."

"Go to the manor and wait for us in the attic. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

Ten minutes later, Kat and Phoebe shimmered into the attic. Phoebe and Cole stood on opposite ends never meeting each other's eyes.

"So what is it that you need?"

"I think you both know."

"The invincible spell," Phoebe whispered.

"I have already vanquished one child, and I will _not_ vanquish the other!" Cole protested.

"Dad! It's for the greater good!"

"NO!" Cole yelled. To make his point, Cole threw an energy ball at the nearest thing. Ironically it was very same mirror that Kat had blown up the in the other time. In the same way they had before, the shards fell onto the floor in a slow motion making a harsh shattering noise.

Kat and Phoebe both jumped, but Phoebe said, "I agree. I won't do it." She crossed her arms and felt like that was that. End of story.

Kat had other ideas. "You have to!" She screamed.

"We don't have to do anything." Cole shook his head.

"Mom! Dad! I have wasted a whole hour trying to get caught up with current events. In that hour my memories have been changing to fit this time. If you don't kill me now, then I could suddenly turn on you with _all_ of these memories. I can turn on the entire world. I can kill _everybody_. You know that _I_ wouldn't, but evil me would. Don't you get that? I won't care who I kill! Do you understand that I can _feel _the evil growing inside me?" She yelled angrily. How could they let her go on and kill people? Were they really _that_ selfish? Kat tried to calm down and take a different approach. "Mom, do you remember when you traveled to 2009? You went to the future to know why you burned on a stake. The future you had committed a crime that your past self would've never done. Nevertheless, the moment you saw it in a premonition, you were willing to accept your punishment. When Aunt Prue and Piper tried to save you, you wouldn't let them. You were ready to die because in the future you had killed an innocent, and you knew it was wrong.

I feel these memories and I know that I've killed so many innocents. I can see their faces as each and every memory pops into my brain. Right now, I feel remorse, but I won't when I become future me. I will keep on killing. People _will_ die if I don't. Are you really so selfish that you'll deny me my turn to burn?" Kat asked passionately.

"We won't let you turn evil. We'll find a way to prevent those memories from wiping out the old ones," Phoebe answered still trying to deny the obvious.

Kat's demeanor changed. She stiffened up at the sight of both her parents in one room. "Is there something wrong with being evil? If it helps me gain power, I don't see the problem. On your knees! The both of you can't be here. You know the rules!"

"Kat?" Scared Phoebe cut her off.

Once again, her posture changed. "I'm turning _now_!" She cried panicked.

Phoebe gave a weary sigh of defeat. She reluctantly chanted,

"_Evil at our door,_

_we won't have you anymore."_

Visibly upset, Cole joined in.

"_You, of our flesh and blood, we erase._

_Vanquish this evil from time and space."_

Rather than bursting out in flames or wailing in pain and misery, Kat began to glow. It appeared as if an invisible force pushed her back. Almost instantly she was gone.

"I would've much rather stayed in hell, then come back and vanquish my children," Cole said shimmering out.

Phoebe was left alone in her former attic. Tears streamed down her face as her shoes crunched the glass beneath her feet. She started to make her way home to Jason.


	17. Enter the Ensouled Chaps 47 & 48

Everybody,

Hi again! So this is a new chap. As always, please R and R! Also, I've noticed that breaks aren't showing up and they've become important to this part. To avoid confusion, I'll put (BREAK) to let you know.

C.Charmed24/7: Yeah, it's still unfinished. I just started part three. There should be about 4 to 5 new posts after this and then an epilogue. Sorry about the confusion.

Chap 48

Present

2004

The bright glowing beam pushed Kat backward. She had lost awareness of any kind of solid land beneath her and stopped hoping for some a while ago. Suddenly Kat fell onto a hard linoleum floor. She skid even further backward and hit the side of a vending machine. "Ow," she muttered. Getting up, she rubbed the forming bruise on her head. "So, Hell is a hospital. Who woulda thought?"

(BREAK)

A silent jingle rang in Leo's ear. "Now?" He questioned the Elders, but They persisted. He sighed. He was going to be a terrible father from the start. No wonder Chris had hated him. "Phoebe, Paige, I have to Up There. Please call me if you hear _anything_." He walked into a secluded area then orbed away from sight.

"I'm going to get more coffee. Do you need anything?" Phoebe asked.

"No," Paige said glancing curiously at Phoebe. Coffee certainly wasn't the best idea for Phoebe. That girl didn't need anymore nervous energy. "Decafe?" She hinted.

"Yeah, of course!" Phoebe said with fake certainty and took off for the coffee machine. She didn't want or need coffee. She needed, more than wanted, her demonic ex-husband and son. In the meantime Phoebe tried to keep her pacing to a minimum by using excuses to run around the hospital.

"Now, don't look so guilty when you say that and you'll be fine," Paige said under her breath.

(BREAK)

Phoebe distractedly sped down the hallway bumping into anybody and everybody in her path. "Sorry!" She said to some kid.

"Mom?" Phoebe turned around to see a bewildered Kat staring at her. "What are you doing in Hell?"

"Kat?"

"Yeah. Ya know what? You're looking rather young."

"Sweetie, it's 2004, and we're in a hospital. Why do you think we're in Hell?"

Kat paused to think. "It's a long story that involves future consequences up to my eyebrows."

"Note to self: don't let Kat hang around Chris too often."

"Mom! Wait-is Chris being born right now?"

"Well, they're doing some tests…"

"Ok good. I've got time."

"Time for what?"

"Where's Dad?"

"He's in the Underworld looking for your brother. Kat, what's going on?"

"I love you. Bye, Bye." She shimmered out.

Standing there looking like a fool, Phoebe stared at where Kat had just stood. She made another mental note: Teach Kat to explain things before shimmering out.

Chap 49

Elderland

"Leo," an Elder welcomed.

"Listen, my wife is getting ready to give birth to my son; can we get this done quick?" Leo asked impatiently.

"That depends on you."

"We need you to help represent Katherine on her quest," another Elder said.

"Kat went back to the future," he corrected.

"She's back in the present."

"She'll face the Tribunal in hopes of getting her brother a soul. Try to make sure it happens."

"For all of our sakes'," The other Elder added.

Although the Elders weren't known for their sense of humor, Leo waited for them to say they were just kidding, but they didn't crack. "Her brother? All of our sakes'?" He finally repeated confused.

(BREAK)

Underworld

"Hey Dad!" Kat greeted startling the crap out of Cole.

"Kat!" He jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story that involves future consequences up to my eyebrows," Kat repeated.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Humph. Well, cliff notes:

Luc doesn't have a soul

It triggers a chain reaction

All the kids except Chris and me are dead, but Chris is only alive because I resurrected him.

The spell I used to resurrect him turned us both evil

Right now, I have both sets of memories but the evil ones are fighting to the surface. It's kind of similar to when the Source took over your body."

"That's cliff notes?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you hate to hear the detailed version? Anyways the point is, is that we need to get Luc a soul like _now_."

"If we get him a soul, then we you all will be good and alive?"

"Probably."

"Ok, so how do we do it?"

"We go to the Tribunal and ask for one."

A/n: Yeah, I know a little boring, but it'll pick up soon. Again please R and R!


	18. Enter the Ensouled Chaps 49 & 50

Hi everyone! I think I got an all time high of reviews per a single post! Wow! Thanks a bunch to: Gomay, PiPeRAnGeL39, hope master, katbaby, Christine Marquez, and holly! I can't tell you how much your reviews meant. You're all awesome. Christine Marquez, I would never give up on this story. I was a little depressed when I didn't think anyone was reading, but I was proved wrong so that's good.

I have a question! Ok so as we're nearing the end, I need to know what I should put in my summary and what my final settings should be. So, the question is how did you find this fic? Holly you're exempt. I know how you found this, but everybody else please because I wanna know! Thank ya! Please R and R!

Chap 50

"Anywhere…everywhere…you don't want to know" 

(A.k.a the Tribunal)

"Holy crap!" Kat surveyed in awe. She and Cole stood in a big circular nowhere. He merely nodded. Turning to him, she asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"We have to call for them," Leo responded.

"…Uh…Uncle Leo, when did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago. Are you feeling ok? You don't look so good," Leo observed.

Truthfully he wasn't wrong. She sported blackening circles that hung just below her eyes. Moreover, she was becoming frighteningly pale in stark contrast to her darkening brunette hair. In that moment she really reminded Cole of Phoebe when she was the Queen of the Underworld. She mirrored her mother's conviction and spirit as well as the weakness and weariness. Though he wasn't the first to say anything, he was probably the first to notice the growing ruthlessness in her eyes. Ashamed he knew where that came from. Cole kicked himself for not making a fuss over this sooner. In fact, he was even jealous that Leo had mentioned it before him. Maybe Cole was so used to seeing this kind of transformation that his own daughter's seemed normal… he needed to save her.

"I know," she answered annoyed. "That's what happens when you're forced to fight the mounting evil on the inside, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Leo appeared hurt and confused by her words. "What are you talking about?"

Immediately, she apologized. "I'm sorry. I know you're just looking out for me. My memories from the other future are evil and overpowering me."

"You shouldn't worry too much. Since we are everywhere and nowhere we're in every time and no time you shouldn't gain anymore new ones."

"Thanks," she smiled relieved. "By the way what are you doing here?"

"I'm not too sure to be honest with you. They sent me to help represent you to the Tribunal. I know there's a rule stating that your opposing council must be your greatest enemy from the opposing (good/evil) side. However, if good and evil are balanced then you don't have opposing council because you're neutral."

Kat shrugged. "Maybe they're talking about sides from birth. I mean Dad's a demon-"

"I was half-human then," he corrected.

"Humans are easily swayed, especially when they're predisposed to evil," she rebutted, her voice dripped with a cryptic cynicism. Shaking it off she continued, "Uncle Leo is an angel. Obviously he's good. It all evens out."

"And you're?"

"Completely neutral," Kat answered. "I mean I'm like more neutral than Switzerland. I'm half witch and half demon, I was born on a spiritual nexus, and I'm a Libra. It's all about balance with me. I'm even pretty sure that's my whole 'purpose'. To balance us kids out, ya know?"

"Uh…no."

"Never mind. We should call for the Tribunal because I think this needs to be done before Chris is born."

"Why?"

"I don't know because that's when I was sent?" She offered.

"…Alright…well, Cole we'll both need to say this together."

"Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea me necabit!

The platform like floor that they were standing on suddenly split in two. A slightly raised inner hexagon with a lavender panel in the center appeared inside of a newly created circle. Above them two heads orbed in and another set flamed into view. Both sets looked extremely displeased to have been summoned. In front of them a table with three chairs materialized, practically shoving them into the seats.

"Hmmm…" Kat wondered, "If they're a _tri_bunal why are there four and _how_ do they break a tie?"

"They agreed to this idea only if there was equal representation. And you don't want to know how they break a tie,' Leo whispered.

"They're just called the tribunal because it sounds cooler," Cole explained.

"That's pathetic," she said; he shrugged.

One of the very unhappy demonic heads addressed them, "Why have we been summoned?"

"My brother needs a soul," Kat answered.

"Who is he?" The second Elder asked.

Life as usual, Kat responded, "The future Source of All Evil."

"We don't understand how that is a bad thing for us," the first demon said,

"The last time the Source had a soul he got vanquished a week after coronation," the second demon glared harshly towards Cole.

"Only bad can come for both sides can from his soul or lack there of."

"Examples?"

She hesitated. "Future consequences."

"Our kids aren't allowed to hang out in the future," Cole whispered to Leo.

"Shhh…"

"Bullshit," The demon balked.

The other Elder spoke for the first time, coaxing her he said, "You can tell us."

Kat looked back toward her father and uncle. She wasn't sure they could handle hearing the way their kids lived in the future let alone seeing it in the circle of truth. "Aren't you supposed to be all knowing?"

"We can send them out, if you'd like," the second Elder non-answered.

"No!" Cole rose out of his seat, but Leo pulled him back down.

"This is hard enough on her," Leo warned.

Cole shook his head, "The last thing I going to do now is abandon her."

Rubbing her eyes Kat stopped them, "No, it's ok." The circles beneath her eyes drooped and darkened as she stepped into the circle of truth.

Chap 51

She began her story slowly and hesitantly, "Luc without a soul only creates chaos and confusion for both sides and you know what chaos and confusion causes. He didn't know of the Charmed Ones. He only knew that someone was stopping his attacks and hopes for an apocalypse. Therefore, he did the only he could do which was to go after them. The demon that he summoned warned him that the Power of Three was not to be messed with. Luc killed that demon, rather ruthlessly, I might add, and then he summoned the Demon of Hate who could only be killed by the Power of Four. Except there was something he didn't know. The Power of Three could kill that particular demon if a Charmed One sacrificed herself. That Charmed One was Piper, Wyatt's mom and my mom's sister." Her tone began to shift from hesitant to what was at best almost like an admiring amusement of sorts. "See, Mom didn't really she didn't really like the idea of losing another sister and well…kinda went bonkers, if you will. She actually thought she could defeat the Source of All Evil."

The Circle of Truth portrayed the events as Kat spoke of them. The Tribunal observed everything unfazed. They had even witnessed Piper's lunge for the knife that Phoebe held that fateful birthday of Chris' not to far from then. "…but that really wasn't when things went to Hell. That happened just a bit after my mother met my brother. As I said, she actually thought she could defeat the Source, and unkownst to her he just so happened to be Luc. Once she found out she thought she could save him like she did our father, by her love." Kat scoffed making the Demonic Floating heads nod in agreement. "Of course, Luc wouldn't have any part of that, but his followers didn't believe him. They thought he would become weak like our father. So a rebelling group of demons sent a demon to the manor later that night…"

Flashback/Forward

2020

A blinding flash of light illuminated Phoebe's figure as she ran into the manor soaking wet and dripping over the floor. The following rumble of thunder filled the manor. Cole and Paige sat at the kitchen table researching something in the Book of Shadows. Paige's husband Ryan floated in the middle of the room probably sensing for a witch's call. He was not unlike Paige. Ryan was half witch half whitelighter, but he had grown up in Elderland and had learned many tricks of the trade.

The door slamming had caused Kat to merely roll over on the loveseat but Ryan fell to the floor. Cole jumped towards her. Phoebe didn't come by anymore, not even to use the Book of Shadows. He knew something was up. "I found the Source!" She announced.

"Great, so what are we supposed to do know without the Power of Three?" Paige reminded her sarcastically.

"Nothing magical. Cole, he's our son!"

"Excuse me?" Cole clarified.

Paige thought she was losing her mind because she had decided to take her husband and leave the exs to work things out. It was going to get messy. Ryan pointed to the sleeping ten year old on the couch, but Paige shook her head. Let sleeping half demons lie, she thought.

Cole's voice rose, "What do you expect me to raise him too? You left us, Phoebe. Do you even care about your daughters anymore?"

"Cole, of course I care! That's why I'm out there saving them from demonic attacks before the plans are put into action. They are the reason I get out of bed in the morning. Don't think you're the only one who cares."

"I'm not," Cole whispered. "I know Paige and the rest of the family care; you're the one I wonder about."

"Cole, I found our son. Can't you forget about our difference for two seconds so that we can go and get him? He's our _son_. Don't you understand?" Phoebe pleaded.

"I understand, Phoebe, but—Demon!"

"I know I've been gone, but calling me a demon? Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"No. _Demon_," Cole growled charging up an energy ball.

The unknown demon picked up Kat before either of the two adults realized.

Present

2004

"Another Charmed One died by the choice to save the world and us. After she saved me, Dad left and followed her footsteps. Wyatt became a recluse. That never bodes for anybody's sanity but especially his," Kat laughed bitterly. "Aunt Paige died about six months later. Someone who was infected by the Demon of Hate shot her and my uncle to death, but I don't think it was the bullets that killed them. I mean they could've orbed at any moment, and yet they didn't. I think they were tired, and they gave up. There was nothing in this world to fight for anymore. That's when finally Wyatt snapped, and you do realize that's when the end began.

Angels fell from the sky and death became them as Wyatt began his rampage. You see, he took it out on the people who really did cause the Charmed Ones to die. Yes, that's right, the Elders, and he killed every last one of…"

Flashback/Forward

2020

"…you," Wyatt said to Leo. They're eyes connected, and Leo had no doubt to what was going to happen next. He closed them in pain as Wyatt plunged Excalibur into his…

Present

2004

"…_heart_," Kat emphasized with a sad sigh. "That time became just a battlefield for Luc and Wyatt. I know, I know, how is that bad for you demons?" She addressed the demonic heads. "I mean really, all four Charmed Ones are dead, white lighters and Elders don't exist, and you have a Source. They're all things good or more to the point, evil. Those things didn't last long though. Because Chris came back and then I followed him, and now there's a different future," her voice grew menacing as she embraced her new memories to show the Tribunal.

"Yeah… in this one there isn't good or _evil_, just me. That's right _me_." The circles under Kat's eyes disappeared completely and her hair was now a blackish red tone that was cut significantly. She stood with a sureness of herself that everybody immediately recognized as evil. "Everybody was either crazy or just not as powerful as me, therefore I stepped in. I mean I _let_ Chris help me after I resurrected him, of course. And being as charitable as I am, I allowed some demons to live and do my dirty work, but that's all there is. The future doesn't exist for anyone. I'll admit it's true that the death and destruction caused by Luc and Wyatt was commendable but why settle? Especially when I can give you complete decimation of _everything_. Fun Fact: I can wipe out this entire room in _seconds_."

Suddenly the bright flash of light made a reappearance. It pushed Kat again, only this time farther back.


	19. Enter the Ensouled Chaps 51 & 52

Author's note: Hello everybody. yawns I'm sooo…tired. I just came home from my school's battle of the bands. It totally rocked and was _very_ cool, but now I'm very tired. So I'm just gonna post this quickly. I hope you don't mind! I mean I didn't get any reviews so there's nothing to reply to…,but I won't complain because you all were so awesome last time. My question still stands, so please tell me in your review how you found this story (like if you did a search by characters…who?). I know it's very late and we're all very tired, but it means a lot to me. So please R and R! lylas, bunn.

Chap 52

Past

2001

Hitting a hard concrete surface, Kat landed in a large wrestling rink. The ground beneath her quickly began to peel away to show the fiery depths of Hell. As she rolled over Kat wondered when she was this time. The floor resealed itself as she stood. When a man with several chevrons entered, Kat immediately recognized him from a premonition of the past that she had seen in her other life. "Kellman!" She greeted. "Let me guess it's 2001. Yeah, don't answer. I know it is. This is _lovely._"

Kellman stared at the teenager. "What do you want?" He asked.

"To be completely honest I'm not too sure." She surveyed the rink.

"Okay, how about an easier question? Who are you?"

She knew that she needed at least one of her infamous last names for the weight they held. The only problem was that her mother was a Charmed One, and her father betrayed the Underworld. Neither was perfect in this time. Which one should she choose? On a whim she answered, "Kat Turner the daughter of the Balthazar, filthy trader," she literally spat. Acting was her best shot for survival so she might as well when an award while she was at it. An award…that gave her an idea.

"I didn't know Balthazar had a daughter," Kellman interrupted he thoughts.

"The demon has been alive for over a hundred years can you imagine how many women that bastard has slept with? I want to win the honor I deserve. In fact I want the _original_ Schremo da Luce. You keep it here at the academy for safe keeping, right?"

"I have no idea what you talking about," he lied.

"Liar!" She choked him while magically lifting him several feet into the air. "I want it _now_." She was Katherine _Halliwell-Turner_. No one said no to her.

"You'll… die before… you win… it," he said boldly challenging her with struggled gasps for air in-between.

"Prove it."

After a few more seconds, he nodded meekly. "It's suicide."

"It's all relative. Besides, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, I guess… I'll get my finest men."

She shrugged. She didn't care if she faced the Source himself. She could take on anyone. She was a Halliwell _and_ a Turner. Her only question was why did she want it? Sure, the rewards were a very cool incentive, but she wasn't like most demons. She ruled the world at age 15, and she was already invincible. What was the point? Something in the back of her mind told her that her life hung on the balance of winning it and giving it to Leo. That was even more bizarre. After this, I'm gonna need some serious amounts of therapy, she thought sarcastically. Then she mentally added that she had better get her amulet too.

Chap 53

Present

2004

"Well, that was _interesting_," Cole understated.

"You're daughter tried to threaten us. We no longer feel that we should honor her plea," A demonic head said.

"That's crazy! If you don't she'll stay that way!" Cole argued.

"Maybe we should give them a trial by ordeal?" The second Elder head suggested.

The first demonic head considered it. "No, let's give them a quest. You must find the Scermo da Luce."

"With all due respect your honors it's believed to be somewhere in the Underworld burnt to a crisp," Leo said.

"You must get us the Schermo da Luce! The original one!" The second demon barked.

Before either of the guys could open their mouths to argue, the first Elder reassured, "Don't worry. Time is on your side."

"Don't be biased!" A demonic head scolded.

To prove their unprejudice, the second Elder said, "You have thirty minutes time. If you don't complete your task by then, then your daughter shall cease to exist."

"What! You can't do that!" Cole protested, but the floating heads disappeared. "Leo, you were an Elder once, can't you do something?"

Annoyed Leo responded, "You were the Source once, can't you do something?"

"That was below the belt…So what do we do now?"


	20. Enter the Ensouled Chaps 53 & 54

A/n: Hello! Goodness! Have I been busy? This is literally this first time I've been on my computer since the last time I posted! I had 44 emails. Oops. Lol. Anyways, thank-you katbaby and hopemaster. I think the most popular character searches are Cole, Prue, and Chris, but I can only have two characters in the search thingy. So it's really helpful to know (katbaby! Thanks for telling me!) I feel like there was something else important that I should be telling you, but I can't remember. Lol. pauses for a moment OK, well, it couldn't have been that important if I can't remember it. Besides if all else fails I'll just post an author's note. See you guys next week! -bunn

Chap 54

Past

2001

Nervously Kellman gave her an amulet. Kat briefly looked at it, "It's fake. Where's my real amulet? Or should I just kill you and look for it myself?" She said in a threateningly calm tone as she flicked green demon goo off herself.

Kellman flinched. The Source hadn't anticipated this. The Source had set a trap for her. He expected the girl to at least touch it and have it bring her to the Source's layer. What should I do now? Kellman wondered.

"I can to do worse than kill you if it properly motivates you to get me my amulet."

He led her to a small gymnasium with some trophies in cases among the walls. "Here. I must warn you that an Elder seeks the same amulet. If he kills you, then he gets it." Kellman secretly hoped that the Elder did kill her and then that way he'd be in less trouble.

Kat didn't even throw a sideways glance at his words. "What do I care if I'm dead?" As he draped the amulet around her neck, she felt the power surge flow through her body.

He slipped a small piece of paper into her hands, "Say this to call your army. Memorized it, and then dispose of it. If you don't others will steal them from you," he whispered before he left.

Gideon revealed himself. "Didn't we vanquish you?" She asked bored.

"In the future? Yes. Now? No," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "So what do you plan to do? Kill me and steal my army?"

"No, steal your army and a copy of your amulet that way I can trick your family into thinking that I have the original."

"They'll vanquish you."

"I know. I'm a very observant Elder, Katherine. I'm just as familiar with the future as you are."

She shrugged. That idea didn't faze her as much as the part about her army did. "OK…but you can't have my army. It's _mine_."

"No, Katherine it's mine because you can't fight what you can't see." Suddenly he vanished and so did the paper in her hands. She raised her shield so that Gideon wouldn't be able to steal anything else. She too became invisible. Gideon must have left. Following his lead, she left to find out when exactly she was and what exactly was going on.

Chap 55

Invisibly strolling toward the elevator, Kat stumbled upon Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Kat only vaguely remembered the unfolding events. The longer these memories were the default set the more she forgot things that went with the other time line. That meant that she must not have premonitions in the new timeline.

Before she could wonder why, two demonic lackeys almost ran into her as she entered a crowd of frozen demons.

"Uh…Prue there's one more thing," Phoebe squirmed apprehensively.

""Now? Now is your perfect moment?" Piper panicked.

"Piper, we might die in there."

"That doesn't mean you should tell her _now_," Piper replied harshly.

"Okay, tell me what?" Prue asked

"Cole is alive. I never really vanquished him."

"_WHAT_?"

Kat brushed past them as the continued to argue. It shouldn't have fazed her, she knew this, but she just couldn't remember it. Now she was confused more than she was before. Her parents never told her that she vanquished him or even pretended to. Of course, that may be because she never gave them a chance her being evil and all, but it was still weird. Kat knew the dangers of spending any more time in the past and decided that she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Therefore, Kat sensed for Leo.

She found herself in what she assumed to be Kellman's office where Leo was tearing up the place.

Leo suddenly turned around to dig through another pile, but then he saw a girl. She looked remarkably like Cole and some one else familiar; however, he couldn't place it. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't concern you," she replied annoyed. "What concerns you is this." She felt a slight loss of power took the amulet off from around her neck to show him. It glittered in the fluorescent lighting. "I have a feeling you'll need this. Keep it safe, and tell no one of this not even the sisters or the Elders." She lightly tossed it to him and felt all the power leave her.

The feeling of immense power hit him as he caught it. It didn't seem to have an evil or consuming effect on him. Leo was always good even when he did a few terrible things in a future several timelines ago. Kat remembered in a déjà vu kind of way. He was suspicious, she could tell. "It's the original Schermo da Luce. Don't tell a soul or it's _very_ possible that you will get killed."

"Why should I believe you?" He asked probing for an answer.

"Well, that's simple. Because-" her body glowed brightly once again, it cut her off as she tried to explain. Only this time, it pushed her forward.

Leo hesitantly put the amulet in his pocket. Different problem, different day, he mentally reminded himself as he moved toward another pile of information. He needed to find the girls and fast.

The elevator doors opened as Prue and Phoebe quickly carried Piper. "Leo!" Phoebe cried.

"What happened?"


	21. Enter the Ensouled Chaps 55 & 56

Everybody,

OMG! I'm sooo… sorry that I missed last week, and I would post 2 to make it up to you, but I haven't written it yet. I mean it's written, but it's not typed or edited. I do have good news though. The next chapter is the epilogue! We're almost done! Yay! I'm relieved and yet saddened.

There's more good news. I'm starting a sequel. It's different than my last attempt and I think more promising. It'll take a bit…if it ever gets done. Mind you this is the first story I've ever finished. reminds self that glass is half _full_

So I haven't replied to individual reviews in a long while and if you can't tell I'm perky and awake. Everybody gets replies tonight! lol. The beauty of Spring Break (Hope you're enjoying yours!)

Dannihalliwell: Thank-you. I love Cole, too. He's very hott. Did you hear he'll be on the 150th episode? I'm so excited! I'm sure you fic is good too. I'll read it when I get the chance!

Katbaby: Thanks again. I don't know what my setting will be. I think a lot of people found it by Chris, Cole, or Prue. That's three characters not two. So I guess that's a bit of a problem.

Hope master: Thank ya.

Mike: You're too sweet. I'm not sure you're even reading it anymore, but I said I'd reply to everyone. lol. ttyl.

Okay, everyone, on with the show (or the story whatever. lol. ) Please read and review! Have a good vacation! Luv, bunn.

Chap 56

Present

2004

"What are we doing here?" Cole asked taping his foot impatiently.

Leo ignored him as he dug through the mess under his and Piper's bed. "Looking for this," Leo answered pulling the fireproof safety deposit out from the mess.

"What's in it? Leo, we only have 10 more minutes."

He rolled his eyes. "I understand that. My sons' future depends on this too," he argued. Unlocking the box, he picked up the original Schermo da Luce. "Kat gave this to me in the past. It might've been where she went after she threatened the Tribunal."

"And us," Cole added silently. "Wait a second, what did Gideon have?"

"Like I said before, it was a copy."

"Are you sure? This could be a copy."

"How do you know it's not? I mean, really, Cole, do you have any better suggestions?"

"No," he grumbled.

"Ok then."

"It's just that my daughter's existence depends on this. If anything were to happen to her…" Cole trailed off.

"Nothing will happen." Leo checked his watch. "We've wasted 5 minutes arguing over this. We have to go."

(BREAK)

"You don't know nothing will happen," Cole was still skeptical.

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it?" Leo snapped. Cole shut up.

In gust of supernatural wind, four large heads orbed and shimmered in respectively. Surprised the first demonic head asked, "Is that it?"

"_Yes_," Leo answered.

The Elders examined it. "Yup, that's it," the second Elder declared.

Exchanging looks of defeat with one another, the demonic heads sighed. "Put it on the table, and we'll decide what to do with it later."

"Your son shall be ensouled; however, we can't help you find him. That was not a part of the initial request."

"You must find him yourself." With that, all four heads vanished as suddenly as they had appeared. In addition, the table, chairs, and circle of truth disappeared. The circular platform shrunk to its original size.

They each had one more thing left for them to do. "I'm going back to the hospital now. See how Piper and Chris are," Leo said.

"Yeah, I need to find Luc."

Chap 57

Leo orbed in to the same secluded area of the hospital that he had left from. This time he brought Wyatt with him. "Did you have a fun visit at Magic School? He gently asked Wyatt when Paige ran up to him. "Are they all right?"

Paige nodded toward the doctor who was talking to Phoebe.

(BREAK)

"She's hemorrhaging like crazy. We're doing the best we can, but maybe you should prepare for the worst," the doctor said.

"NO! You will go in and save my sister and her baby."

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look. Nodding he repeated, "We're doing the best we can." Then he walked back into surgery.

Leo walked over to Phoebe giving her a questioning look, but Phoebe just shook her head and walked toward the waiting room seats.

(BREAK)

Time passed while they sat and waited. What was probably a short time felt like forever. Finally, the doctor came out once again.

"How's Piper?"

"She's resting comfortably."

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked.

The doctor replied, "We stopped the bleeding, obviously had to perform a c-section, but I think she's going to be okay."

"And the baby, is he all right?" Leo asked anxiously.

The doctor smiled, "You tell me." He turned to the recovery room and pushed a button on the wall that opened a set of doors. Piper's bed wheeled into the room.

A nurse brought a baby wrapped in a blanket over to Phoebe, Wyatt, Paige, and Leo. "Congratulations. He's perfectly healthy." The nurse also smiled.

Happily Leo clarified, "Really?" as the nurse put Chris in his arms.

Phoebe immediately gushed, "Oh, look…he's beautiful. Baby Christopher."

"That's your brother," Leo explained to Wyatt.

"Can we see Piper?" Phoebe asked.

Hesitantly the doctor answered, "Well, maybe just one of you for now."

After a moment, Phoebe said, "Go tell her we love her." Paige nodded as Leo smiled. He would be the best father to this baby. Phoebe knelt down to Wyatt, "Where'd the baby go? That's your brother."

As Leo entered, he grinned at Piper's toothy but weary smile. He put Chris into her arms. They looked outside the recovery room's doors to see almost the whole family standing there. The recovery doors swung shut.

(BREAK)

Cole got out of his car as he grabbed some things out it with one arm and pulled a toddler out with the other. He was surprised that it had been so it easy to Luc. The magic-to-magic and blood-to-blood bonds made it incredibly effortless to find him. Nevertheless, Cole felt the need to do even more for his child. He brought him to a store to buy some toys, clothes, and a bed for his room that way Luc wouldn't have to share his cousin's stuff. However, there wasn't much open on a Sunday night, so he made do with what was open, and eventually Luc may have to borrow some things from Wyatt.

"Mommy will be home soon with the rest of the family, I promise," Cole whispered to him. He walked up to the manor and opened the never locked door. "We're home," he said and shut it with his foot.


	22. epilogue

Hi everybody! I tried to update on time! I really did, but I don't know what's up with my computer. I've struggled so much with getting this chap up. I hope it's worth it. lol. Anyways, this is my final chapter in this story. I'm kinda sad, but I have my sequel to keep me company. I just hope it doesn't end up in the dumpster again! lol. Continuing… um…next week, (I just hope it'll be on time!) I will give a final list of thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed. Please tell me if you like the story! I know this chapter is _long_ it's about 5 ½ pages in Word! It sums up everything and (forgive me!) there's a lot of reiterating of the story with new parts in-between so you really can't weed it out, but I think it's necessary for tying up loose ends and avoiding confusion.

C.Charmed24/7: Wow! I'm glad you like it! It really brightened my day to see your review! Thanks a lot!

Okay, 'til next time everyone! Luv, bunn

Epilogue

Chap 57

When Kat had first come, she transformed the basement into something completely unrecognizable. It was now twice its size and finished. It looked almost like another house beneath the manor.

Of course there were Chris, Kat, and Phoebe and Cole's rooms, but there were a few more rooms too. One room she hadn't explained. In fact she had kept it under lock and key until she went back to the future. Just before she had left, she put a note on her parents' bed explaining everything. Not only had she always planned on saving Luc when she saved Chris from Gideon but the locked room was always Luc's.

The walls were sky blue with big white fluffy clouds and colorful hot air balloons floating above a grassy pasture painted on them. She left the rest of it was empty so it could be filled later.

Now Cole sat underneath a toddler's bed with a tool set that he borrowed from Leo. "Crap!" He crawled out from underneath. "Are you sure he needs one of these?" He joked half-serious.

"Want the instructions?" She offered holding their son in her arms. Ever since she got home from the hospital with Piper, she barely put him down.

"No, I don't need them."

"Uh-huh. Okay, whatever. What should we rename him?"

Frustrated Cole picked up the instructions and mumbled something to himself. "Huh?" He looked up from the instructions sheet.

"We can't keep him named Lucifer! Can you imagine what'll happen to him at school? He'll be an outcast!"

"Whoa, Phoebe, slow down. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. "

She sighed. "I know I just I want things to be perfect for him. We've missed so much."

"Hey, it's okay. No matter what, he's stuck with us from now on." She smiled at him. "Okay so how about we just call him Luke?"

"No, I think I want to keep that his nickname. How about Lucas?"

"Ok." Cole started to put to parts together. "Lucas Benjamin Halliwell?"

"Benjamin?"

"After my father. He was a good man. Even though I never really knew him, I still know that I owe him everything good in my life. I wouldn't be here today without the soul he gave me."

Phoebe nodded. "All right. Just one thing."

"What?"

"Halliwell-Turner." They smiled at each other. He got up kissing both Phoebe and Luc.

Chap 58

Sitting on her bed, Piper fed little Chris. Wyatt magically arranged his building blocks in a near by playpen. "Da!" He happily pointed as Leo's orbs filled the room.

He looked unsure and a little unhappy until he saw his family sitting in his room. "Hey, how are my boys? And their lovely mother?" He gave her a small kiss after ruffling Wyatt's hair.

"Oh, we're fine. How was your meeting?" His face fell. "Was it bad?"

He sat beside her. "I don't really know what to call it. More like confusing, I guess."

"What was it about or can you not tell me?"

"It was about Gideon and the future."

"Gideon? Why would the meeting be about Gideon? We vanquished him months ago?"

"Well, apparently because we didn't." Piper's face fell and Leo felt her panic begin to rise. "No, no, don't worry. The Elders say that he's no threat to us. In fact he's been promoted."

"Promoted? Do they remember that he kidnapped our son? Or that he did that to stop us from knowing that he was going to kill our other son? Or that maybe he brought _Cole_ back from the dead to kill our niece so that-"

"Piper! Clam down! He says he did it all for the greater good. It was all a part of one big plan to save the future."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Okay, from the beginning?" She nodded; he continued. "Gideon wasn't you're usual everyday Elder. He was the Elders' liaison to The Powers that Be. His powers were much more advanced, especially his ability to see the future and other realities. He knew that a demon would kill you and turn Wyatt causing the world to go into turmoil. He knew that Chris would return, but he also knew that Chris would fail and return to the future thinking otherwise. Kat didn't mind the fighting of the future so much. She knew where things were and how she fit in them. Even though it would sometimes bother her, she wouldn't've changed it, but she was needed to help save the world. Gideon knew this so he did something to Chris to lure her here."

"What did he do to Chris?"

Leo shook his head. "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me, but I gather it was something big. Kat would only come if _he_ were hurt. She must've lied to him when she came here. She came to save Chris. Saving Luc and the rest of the world were just added bonuses to her. When Kat and Chris returned to the future, it was only partially saved. Luc still became evil and worse yet so did Kat. Gideon knew that before Kat's memories came back completely she would do the noble thing."

"Which was?" Piper interrupted.

"Which was getting the only two people that could to vanquish her before it was too late."

"Phoebe and Cole," Piper whispered shifting Chris.

"Exactly. The future Elders would use the vanquish as a portal to send her back and make her correct her 'mistake.' Kat being Kat, she pissed off the Tribunal," Leo continued as Piper began to burp Chris.

"Tribunal?" She asked.

Leo shook his head. "It's even longer story and not important right now. The point is, is that she pissed them off and to make sure she wasn't wiped from existence, Gideon sent her further back. She needed to win the original Schermo da Luce. That was during the years when Prue lived. Do you remember Kellman?"

"Oh, sure. Wasn't he the nice fellow that _shoved a shiny silver ball with spikes into my back?_" Piper answered sarcastically.

Leo could only offer a dorky smile in response. "Yeah, honey. Anyway, the Source kept the amulet there for safekeeping. She won it and the army. Gideon stole the army from her and used it against us."

"But he only stole the army?"

"Yeah, because he knew that she would burn it to a crisp and that Cole and I would need it to save her. So he got a copy that had similar perks."

"The real amulet was that thing in our fire safety deposit box wasn't it? For that charge of yours."

"Yeah…see she shimmered into Kellman's office just before Prue and Phoebe brought you up to get healing from me. I don't know why I trusted Kat. When I saw Phoebe, I guess I saw the resemblance between them."

"Okay, but you never seemed to realize that when she was here."

"The air about her was completely different, Piper."

"…So where do things go from here?"

"No one else is here from the future and Gideon's been promoted to Power that Be. So I think that means we get to go on with our lives and the future will be fine. The Elders say that there are a few precautions that Phoebe and Cole may wanna take, though."

"Like?" Piper asked. When he explained it to her, she said, "I don't know how well Phoebe's gonna take most of those."

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to tell Cole and let him break it to her gently."

Piper nodded. "That might be the best thing." She handed Chris over to Leo. He began to gently rock him to sleep when it occurred to Piper. "Will he remember any of this?"

"No, he won't. He would've if he had gone straight from this timeline to the new future, but the other future was in between them. And in that other future, Chris died. Something about that seems to allow time to…I don't know...catch up?"

"But Chris'll be all right?"

"Yes," Leo reassured her.

"What about Kat?"

He shrugged. "They don't know. Technically she was vanquished, but she didn't die. Plus, she has the power of premonition. She may know in the future."

Chap 59

"Okay, I think that at least one of those is doable," Cole told Leo. In the background they heard Piper yelling at Phoebe while Paige tried (and failed) to mediate, the nightly routine after dinner ended.

"The Elders say all of them have to be done."

"Okay, let's be logical here. The Wiccaning is easy because Phoebe is probably already planning to harass Piper into letting him share Chris'. Personally I want to live, so I'm not getting involved." He made a 'thanks but no thanks' gesture with his hands. "But memory wiping? You've got to be kidding me."

Leo shook his head. "Unfortunately no. I understand you're a little iffy about the whole thing, but it's totally safe. The Elders wouldn't harm him in anyway. Actually it'll be good for him. All they're gonna do is take what the shapeshifters programmed in him and reverse a good chunk of it. To do that they may add birthday parties, family gatherings, and maybe some memories of our visitors from the future. Nothing more nothing less."

"It won't hurt him?"

"Not at all."

Hesitantly Cole answered, "Ok. That last thing though. I don't know about that. Do you remember last time?"

"Things are different now. Just remind her of that."

"Leo, do _you_ even believe what you just said?"

"Good luck," he nonanswered.

(BREAK)

Cole walked downstairs. He checked on Luc sleeping peacefully in his new bed. Cole smiled. Then he walked down the hall and checked in Kat's room. Immediately he felt stupid.

"I keep doing that too," Phoebe said behind him. "I mean it was easy to adjust to Luc being here, but not to her not being here. I check on both kids and forget that one doesn't even exist yet. It's weird." Cole nodded. She awkwardly played with the ring that wasn't on her finger. Phoebe had been thinking about everything that happened over two years ago. Things were _so much_ different now. She knew that eventually they would remarry and live happily ever after. That's why she didn't want to push him, but she wanted her family together _now_.

"Phoebe-"

"Cole-" They started in unison and laughed uneasily. "You go first," Phoebe said.

He bent down on one knee. "I love you. I love our children. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you four and I never want to let go. I know the first time didn't go over that well, but…"

Phoebe bent down to Cole's level and put her finger over his lips. "It's different now. I now that and I know that last time everything you did was for us. Cole, if you're asking me to marry you again, then my answer is yes."

Chap 60

Future

2027

The church looked magnificent, and the girls had done a spectacular job. Everyone said so, but he never noticed. Here surrounded by friends and family, he only saw the person in front of him. She took his breath away, and he thought the biggest miracle of the day was that in spite of his awe he could still speak.

"I do." Chris beamed at Bianca.

At first Chris and Bianca had been worried about how the family would react to their marriage. They knew that at first, no one had been keen on letting Cole, the demon, into the family, and they weren't too sure on how they'd react to an assassin witch. They were really surprised. It was almost as they had expected the whole thing.

Paige exclaimed, "Finally!"

While Piper flung her arms around Bianca and immediately asked, "So how soon 'til I get to be a grandmother?"

During the ceremony, Leo barely heard anything because of Piper's loud sobs. They were so proud. It only felt like yesterday that the neurotic stranger orbed into their lives. She remembered how driven he was and how much he pushed them to vanquish demons daily. It wasn't until he lied on their couch dying that they really saw him as another human being.

Only after she stripped Chris of his powers and brought him back to the future that Bianca realized her mistake. She died fighting Wyatt so that Chris could return to the past. That was how much she loved him.

Now as if none of that had ever happened, all three of them stood up there. Wyatt was Chris' best man and Bianca was alive and well. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the future wasn't saved. Everyone agreed that Chris and Bianca deserved the best kind of happiness as a reward for their sacrifices.

Chap 61

The reception was being held at the manor. Before they had left that morning, Kat magically cleared the living room and sunroom. Then she summoned chairs, tables, and a dance floor. The rooms were beautifully decorated and almost as fancy as the church had been.

Most of the family sat at the table not too far from the dance floor. Chris and Bianca had just had their first dance as husband and wife. They walked over to the family.

The singer announced that this was now the time for the father daughter dance. Embarrassed Bianca started to stare at her feet. Phoebe jumped up from her seat. "I told them not to do this! I'm so sorry, Bianca."

After Bianca's trip from the future, her mother abandoned her. Leo had gone to check on her for Chris when he found her in an alley. He became her Whitelighter and sent her to magic school. That's where she had met Chris.

After he had proposed, she went to find her family. They wouldn't let her back. In their minds she had been dead for a long time.

Before Phoebe could go and lash out at the band, Leo got up. "Bianca, you've married my son and to me that makes you as good as my daughter. So would you give me the pleasure of having this dance with you?"

She smiled. "Thanks, Leo."

"Dad," he corrected.

"Dad." They walked on to the dance floor and Chris took a seat in his father's chair.

"You really hit the jackpot there, Chris," Luc said bouncing his daughter, Grace, on his knee.

"Yeah," he answered distractedly watching her and Leo dance.

"So does this mean that you two are too good to still live with me?" Wyatt joked. Chris and Wyatt shared an apartment near their college where they were both studying to become doctors.

Faith, Luc's wife, answered before Chris could even open his mouth. "Probably not until he get one of these and then you'll be kicking him out," she laughed. "Isn't that right, Gracey?" She said in baby talk to the little girl bouncing on her husband's knee.

"How about we don't get too far ahead of ourselves here? And if you say that please woulda ya say it a little softer? I don't want Mom to pounce." Wyatt laughed and opened his mouth to yell for Piper when Chris said, "Do that and I will remind her of who isn't married yet."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh keep pushing, big brother."

"Hey boys! Be nice to your mother especially when she's not here to defend herself!" Paige playfully scolded.

"Yeah, where is Piper?" Phoebe looked around.

"Probably looking for film," Kat offered.

"Oh, is that what the seer says now?" Luc teased.

Indignantly she answered, "Yes, that's what the seer says."

"And what does the seer say about Chris and Bianca's future?"

"They'll live happily ever after in a big house in the suburbs with a white picket fence, a two car garage, screaming kids, and a dog. You know, the whole nine yards."

"That doesn't sound so much like us as much as it sounds like the oldies TV shows you watch," Chris shook his head.

"You're right. You two are magical overachievers. Before you live happily ever after you'll end up saving the world from extinction at least once or twice."


	23. Thank you

A big warm thank you to:

C.Charmed24/7

dannihalliwell

Mike

katbaby

hope master

Gomay

PiPeRAnGeL39

Christine Marquez

Holly/ hmd6

Christine Bahrens

Alyssa

ilovedrew88

Jade-eye Halliwell

Queen Isa

Pyrena

Love Angel 1705

Nikkii

Airamn

angmalish

I have ADHD

You all rock! I am so sorry if I forgot someone! Email me and I will add you! Also, thanks a bunch to everyone who read this. I love you all. I hope to have a sequel for you guys not too far from now. Hope you'll read it!

Luv,

bunn


End file.
